A Feline Life
by necktie
Summary: After an accident Tomoyo wakes up to find that she has become a small feline creature. With this new body what will she do and what will happen when she finds out that Eriol is behind all the bizarre occurrences in Tomoeda. R&R!
1. The Switch

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! An idea had just popped up in my head and I had to create a new story, so this is the result! I hope you enjoy this and please be patient for the updates :) Thank you and leave me helpful criticism and reviews! Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Feline Life**

Summer vacation had started, but that did not stop Sakura Kinomoto from being out on duty today, trying to solve the mystery of why sudden bizarre occurrences were taking place in Tomoeda. They all thought that the adventure was over once Sakura had captured all the Clow Cards, but a month ago strange things had started to occur once again. It wasn't the Clow Cards doing this time around, and so Sakura and Syaoran, occasionally accompanied by Tomoyo Daidoujii, were trying to solve the mystery and return the peace. Today was no exception, as the three friends were heading into Tomoeda High School in the late evening. Even though the school building was closed and locked for the summer, they had no trouble in entering the empty building.

Tomoyo Daidoujii was secretly happy that she had the chance to dress up her best friend with her outfits, and in some occasions she would persuasively make Syaoran wear his custom made outfits too. It was one of her many hobbies as well as recording her best friend in action. Even though she mostly feared for their safety and knew that she was putting herself in danger, Tomoyo still insisted in coming because she couldn't bare not knowing if their friends were alright. By being there, Tomoyo wanted to make sure Sakura and Syaoran were well and if she could, Tomoyo wanted to help as much as possible.

As the three of them quickly ran up the staircase to the third floor, Tomoyo couldn't help but keep her camcorder focused on Sakura. Today would be her last adventure with her friends before she headed to Hawaii with her mother for a 3 weeks vacation. It was a very pleasant surprise that she found out yesterday when her mother announced their vacation plans over the phone. It had been months since the last time Tomoyo had any quality time with her mother. She was looking forward for tomorrow. Although a bit reluctant to leave Tomoeda and Sakura, Tomoyo wished to see her mother before she returned to her usual hectic schedule.

Tomoyo soon fell behind as Sakura and Syaoran, naturally very swift and agile, had no trouble in reaching the landing as they hurriedly made their way down the corridor. Tomoyo reached the landing a minute later as she stood standing alone in the empty hallway. She had heard a door being swung open but she couldn't know what room they had chosen to enter. Tomoyo looked towards her right side and then to the left, but there was no sign of her friends. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something entering the last room at the end of the hallway. Smiling, Tomoyo quickly made her way to the room, knowing that she might have seen the end of Sakura's outfit before it trailed inside.

As she reached the classroom, Tomoyo did not hesitate to open the door and step inside, but who she expected to see was not who she found. Tomoyo stood there paralyzed as she was standing before a beautiful unknown creature. It was the first time she had ever encountered such an elegant and graceful being. Whatever it was, the creature just stood before her calmly with its butterfly wings swaying behind its back. The shiny sapphire coat of fur glowed under the moonlight as well as the silver butterfly crest on its chest. The huge creature would have scared anyone who might have thought it was a panther because of its close resemblance to the animal, but Tomoyo strangely felt calm and in great awe. Her amethyst eyes was kept steady by the creature's soft blue eyes that showed no threat. She found herself stepping forward wondering how it got here.

"Tomoyo!" Called a warning voice as her eyes averted to the source of the sound.

Syaoran was entering the room from the back door as he was already positioning himself for battle. The creature noticed his presence as well and its stance became guarded. What came next was too quick for her to comprehend as she saw a flash of green and yellow light collide and causing a huge explosion. Her body was suddenly engulfed by a sudden rush of light and she could feel something grab inside of her body and yank it forward. Her vision began to blur and she was wrapped into something very warm and foreign.

"Tomoyo!" She heard a female voice and she knew it was Sakura calling her. "Tomoyo I am coming!"

"Quick Sakura. He is getting away!" This time it was Syaoran speaking.

Tomoyo suddenly felt a gush of wind blow her face. She tried to call out for Sakura but she heard no sound coming out of her mouth. She tried again but to no avail. Tomoyo wanted to move, she wanted to run towards her friend's voice, but nothing seemed to happen. All she felt was this strange tingling feeling all over her body before she felt drowsy. She tried keeping her eyelids from falling, but it was an impossible task as she struggled to no success. The last thing she felt before she lost consciousness was a warm hand holding her safely.

"Suppi!" Called a distinctive voice, but Tomoyo couldn't identify who the person was. "Are you awake? Suppi?"

Tomoyo stirred slowly as she felt her body ache. She was able to open her eyes as her vision began to clear and focus on the person before her. Tomoyo gasped as she saw who greeted her with a worried expression. Nakuru Akizuki, but not exactly her, it was a person that looked like Nakuru except that her hair color was different and there were butterfly wings attached on her back.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo found herself questioning, but quickly shut her mouth as a foreign sound had come out of her mouth. She tried again a bit skeptic. "Who are you?"

There it was again that unknown voice that sounded deep and a bit rough. She tried clearing her throat. "Who-" She closed her mouth again hearing that nothing had changed and that her voice had possibly become of a boy.

Nakuru, Tomoyo assumed she was, laughed before inching closer towards Tomoyo's face and still looking concerned. "What are you trying to say, silly Suppi! Have you caught amnesia or something? You should rest. Try getting some sleep."

"Why are you calling me Suppi?" Tomoyo questioned. Nakuru laughed some more before patting her head gently.

Tomoyo then realized that something was terribly wrong as she stared at Nakuru's hand and saw how big it was compared to her face. The proportion was wrong. Tomoyo knew that Nakuru was several inches taller than she was in height, but she couldn't be this tiny. Quickly she looked down towards her hand and her eyes widen in horror. What she saw was two furry paws. This couldn't be right. She then raised her hands and the paws followed her command.

"This is really me?" Tomoyo gasped in confusion and horror. Her eyes then scanned the whole room and for the first time she realized this wasn't her bedroom or any other room in her house. "Where am I?"

Nakuru leaned forward, now very concerned that her friend was sounding perplexed. "Suppi you better rest. I think you will feel better in the morning."

"Nakuru." She tentatively tried.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes?"

Tomoyo hesitantly continued trying to maintain her calm and make sense of the whole bizarre situation. "What happened?"

Nakuru sheepishly smiled as she suddenly stepped back a bit guilty and scratched the back of her head while looking away. "Um, you see. There was a bit of an accident."

"What accident?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to stand up to make her way to Nakuru, but her body began to ache.

Nakuru seeing that she wanted to lift herself, quickly approached and laid her comfortable back down onto the pillow she was resting on. "Don't move. You are very weak, that is why you returned into your small form. You won't be able to fly for a couple of weeks as well."

Tomoyo watched as she remembered what had happened before. She was suppose to be with Sakura and Syaoran at Tomoeda High, but she had entered the wrong classroom and encountered a strange but beautiful creature. The creature also had the same butterfly wings that Nakuru had right now, except the colors were different. Suppi, she now assumed, must be the creature Tomoyo met and Nakuru's friend, and presumedly her for now. All this new information began to cause her a headache as more questions began to form and no answers were being given.

Tomoyo's attention was called upon the door opening and someone entering the room. Nakuru smiled as she greeted someone cheerfully.

"Master, Suppi is awake." She announced. "But I think he hit his head a bit too hard."

The person chuckled before heading towards Tomoyo. Her eyes widen in great shock as she stared at the very familiar face who she had grown to call as friend. Why was he here?

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Eriol Hiiragizawa amused at how Spinel was gaping at him.

"No. Nothing." Tomoyo replied back still in shock to find Eriol leaning before her and softly caressing her head.

Tomoyo froze and then tried to shy away from his touch, but his warm hand was soothing. She was too weak to push away. Eriol then settled a cup in front of her and the aroma smelled delightful.

"Drink up Spinel. I made you some herbal tea. It will make you feel better once you wake up tomorrow." Eriol spoke as he then slowly stepped back and watched.

This was the first time Tomoyo could attentively observe him up close. He was tall for his age, taller than most of the boys in her grade, but his build did not make him scrawny. His skin was fair, almost as fair as her own skin, and fortunately his fairness only emphasized his strong features. Eriol was popular among girls in Tomoeda High because of his face, and Tomoyo had to agree that he was very handsome. His long fingers raked back his silky midnight hair away from his beautiful azure eyes. Tomoyo saw his azure pools gaze back at her with profound worry, and it was the first time she saw him express such emotion. It was somehow very soothing to know that someone showed such concern for her well-being.

Tomoyo pulled her gaze away as she looked down towards her cup of tea. She was taken aback when she saw her reflection for the first time. Her face was of a cat with big blue eyes. Her fur coat was the same as she had seen of the magnificent creature before, but now she was a tiny creature that looked like a defenseless kitten. She had to admit that Spinel was very cute. Her appearance was the least of her worries. Tomoyo wondered if she would be able to turn herself back into normal. More questions were swarming in as she tried to puzzle everything together inside her head. Slowly she gathered everything she knew and put together informations she recalled to make sense of the situation. The conclusion left Tomoyo guarded as she cautiously looked up towards Eriol, now realizing he must be the one behind the bizarre phenomenon occurring in Tomoeda.

"It can't be true." She found herself voicing out her thoughts. "Can it?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Eriol as he came to face her.

Tomoyo quickly backed away, but the movement only caused her pain as her body was still healing.

"Don't move Spinel." Eriol spoke gently as he softly put her back into her original position. "The explosion that Nakuru caused back there must have hit you pretty hard."

"Explosion?" Tomoyo asked wondering what had happened. She did remember the flash of lights and her body being sucked into something warm.

"Yes. Tomoyo had found you in the classroom, but Syaoran came in to rescue her. He must have thought you were going to harm Tomoyo and so he threw a charm towards your way. Nakuru being hasty, as always, drew her magic and that caused an explosion when both magic collided." Eriol explained calmly, still observing Spinel carefully, as the feline heard the story in shock.

"That must have caused this." Tomoyo concluded as she looked down at her body, realizing that the explosion had made her switch her body with Spinel.

That also meant, to Tomoyo's horror, that Spinel must have taken over her human body. "What happened to Tomoyo!" She quickly demanded in worrisome.

"She is fine. Sakura got to her and took her away to her mansion with the help of Syaoran. Although she is unconsciously sleeping tonight, she will be fine the next morning." Eriol spoke.

Even though Tomoyo was glad that her body was safe that didn't make matters any better. What will Spinel do once he gained consciousness? He would actually, Tomoyo concluded, be boarding the plane to Hawaii with her mother early the next morning. He would not have enough time to come here and warn Eriol of what had happened. It was up to Tomoyo to tell them the truth, but if what she had puzzled together was right, then she should wait. Eriol was Sakura's new enemy, the person who has caused all that phenomenon. Tomoyo needed to warn Sakura about Eriol and act as a spy for now. Since she was going to be stuck in this feline body until the real Spinel came back from the three weeks summer vacation in Hawaii, she should take this opportunity to help Sakura and Syaoran.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Eriol worriedly as he once again caressed Spinel's head.

Tomoyo gazed up and saw his azure eyes glow with worrisome, and she somehow felt guilty to be plotting against him. "Nothing wrong. I am just tired." Tomoyo replied back.

Nakuru approached and began brushing her fur. "Suppi, Suppi please forgive me." She spoke guiltily.

Tomoyo couldn't help but to laugh at the childish expression formed upon Nakuru's face. It was as if she was scolded by her parents for not finishing her homework. "It's alright Na-chan." Tomoyo suddenly found herself replying back softly.

Nakuru stared back, eyes wide. "Since when do you call me that? Or better yet! Why aren't you complaining back? Or hexing me? Or scolding me? Or cursing me?"

Tomoyo laughed. Was that what Spinel would really do to her friend? "I am just tired." She offered an excuse.

Nakuru smiled back. "I like this Suppi better Eriol."

Eriol chuckled before bringing the blanket around Tomoyo's neck. "Sleep Spinel. You need your rest."

She only nodded her head silently, before Eriol took the cup of tea away from her side and Nakuru stepped back. Her eyelids became heavy as she welcomed sleep. The last thing she saw was Eriol smile warmly at her.

_TBC_


	2. A Good Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! I managed to deliver an early update :) Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please feel free to leave me some helpful criticism and reviews! Much appreciation for your time~ Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**A Good Time**

Tomoyo gasped as she awoke from a very vivid nightmare. She had dreamt that her body was switched and she had become a feline creature named Spinel that was friends with Eriol and Nakuru. She softly laughed at the bizarreness of her dream before her eyes focused upon her surrounding. This was not her room, it was the room she recalled from her dreams, which also meant that her nightmare was reality. Tomoyo then felt a warm breeze coming from behind her head and she turned her gaze to find Eriol's sleeping face inches away from her. She jumped back in shock and found herself stumbling upon his arms that had circled around her body. Tomoyo was stuck in the center and Eriol's face suddenly inched closer. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she cautiously watched as he stopped moving and silently continued sleeping.

Tomoyo sighed in relief as she observed him steadily. She found herself smiling to see how peaceful he looked. His features were soft, making him look young and harmless. She wondered if he really was the person behind all of the bizarre phenomenon happening in Tomoeda. Although what she saw yesterday and heard were very real, Tomoyo couldn't believe that the young gentleman lying before her under the basking sun could ever harm anyone. It was unbelievable that a young man, such as Eriol, could possess such enormous powers. How could such an innocent face create such havoc?

Eriol began to stir as Tomoyo realized that she had gently stroked his face with her paw. She blushed furiously to be greeted by his sleepy smile and his soft azure eyes looking directly at her.

"Good morning Spinel." He spoke "Are you feeling any better today?"

Tomoyo just nodded her head, as she found her voice stuck in her throat. Quickly she looked away and tried to calm herself down, but she was caught unexpectedly by surprise as Eriol picked her up carefully and cradled her in his strong arms. Her cheeks burned bright red and her heart began to race as she felt his warmth envelope her. She felt him gently caress her fondly.

"Good." He spoke as he examined her physical condition. "I guess you will be able to move around freely through the house, but unfortunately your wings are still very weak. You won't be able to fly around. If you can, please stay indoors, I would want you to rest as much as possible."

The concern in his voice made her feel very special, as Tomoyo dared to glance up to see his smiling face that sent her heart to skip a beat. He was surprisingly very caring. She had no idea that Eriol could be so gentle to his friends or pet. It would have been great if she had bonded with him at school. Tomoyo watched as he carefully laid her back on the pillow, which she realized belonged to his bed. So she had been sleeping next to him all night. This simple fact sent her blushing again. Eriol leaned forward and laid his forehead against hers. He smiled as he rubbed his face onto her furry head. It felt good and she suddenly purred.

"I am glad that you are alright." Eriol spoke. "For a minute I thought the impact of the explosion might have caused more damage than I realized, but seeing you now, I think I worried too much."

Tomoyo found herself smiling back, she would hate to make him worried over her. Her body wasn't aching anymore and her paws seemed stronger than yesterday. It was under his care that she was feeling better. Tomoyo slowly stood up. "Thank you." She spoke in honesty.

He chuckled. "Lets go down and have breakfast. I bet Nakuru has prepared something special for you. She was feeling very guilty yesterday."

Eriol got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Tomoyo standing on his bed alone. She watched as he closed the door behind him before her eyes scanned the enormous room. His house was as big as her own. She wondered if she could find anything to help Sakura. Tomoyo had enough time to dig around and be useful to her friend, but for now all she wanted was to know more about Eriol. She was very interested in his person, now that she knew that he had magical powers, Tomoyo couldn't help but be very curious of him.

Gingerly she moved her paws and slowly practiced how to walk in her new body. She was a bit clumsy at first, but she soon got used to having four legs. When Eriol walked back in to his room he found Tomoyo jumping up and down the bed gleefully. He chuckled as he caught her in mid air and brought the feline into his arms.

"Not too fast Spinel, I don't want you to hurt yourself by falling off the bed and hurting your paws again." Eriol spoke concerned.

Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding as he led them out of the room and down the corridor. She looked around her surrounding, amazed at the grandeur of the house and the enormity of the place. She had never been to Eriol's house, and it was surprising to know how well decorated and suited it fitted him. Eriol walked down the staircase and towards the dining hall, where they found Nakuru pouring orange juice into their cups and settling it on the table. Tomoyo noticed that her appearance was different from yesterday night. The girl that stood before her was the Nakuru she recognized from school.

Nakuru catching their presence, immediately flung her arms up in excitement as her face lit up in cheerfulness. "Good morning!" She greeted. "Please take a seat! Take a seat! Enjoy the delicious breakfast I have prepared with much care and love!"

Eriol chuckled before he settled Tomoyo in her seat upon the table. Tomoyo watched as Nakuru opened the lid and beneath it was a dish filled with pancakes, eggs, bacons, and sausages. She raised her eyes in surprise at how delicious it looked and how large it was for one person alone. Nakuru watched Tomoyo's face carefully in anticipation. Tomoyo noticed that and gazed up to met her hopeful gaze.

"Thank you Nakuru. Don't worry about yesterday. It wasn't your fault." Tomoyo spoke softly, grateful that Nakuru was taking care of her as well as Eriol was.

Nakuru stared and blinked several times before suddenly picking her up in her arms and squeezing her in a tight hug. "You are too nice! I love you Suppi! I don't know why, but you have become so gentle to me. Don't get me wrong though, I am very happy!"

Eriol chuckled as he watched the exchange. "Nakuru I think Spinel is in need of some air."

"Oh right!" She sheepishly replied and quickly settled Tomoyo down on the seat again.

Tomoyo breathed in the air but smiled at Nakuru's silly action. She understood why Spinel might have been grouchy around her, but it was Nakuru's way of showing affection. It didn't bother her at all. As Nakuru cheerfully took her seat next to Spinel, Tomoyo realized that this was Eriol's only family members. He had no parents or any other guardian present. Tomoyo always knew that he was way more mature than he appeared to be but who would have guessed that Eriol was powerful enough to be the master of the house. She observed carefully how Eriol looked upon Nakuru and herself very fondly and affectionate, like a father would towards his son and daughter. Nakuru was busy babbling about her crush and her high school life, while Eriol laughed and told her about some funny events involving his classmates. Tomoyo laughed as she remembered the incident Eriol was mentioning that involved Syaoran blushing because of Sakura.

It felt very nice. Sharing a delightful and large breakfast with a family. It had been a long time since she had her mother sitting with her for breakfast. Although she understood why and accepted the fact that her mother was very busy, Tomoyo felt very lonely in the mansion but she never felt the urge to complain or voice her thoughts to her mother. Eriol's house was a contrast to what she had at home. Even though this house was enormous for only three people to live in, it didn't feel empty. It felt very warm.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nakuru asked a bit sadden, as she eyed Spinel's plate that was untouched.

Tomoyo quickly pulled her thoughts away as she looked apologetically. "Of course I will." She answered with a smile.

Tomoyo then picked up her fork with difficulty. She had never had a paw, and now that she did, how was she suppose to eat? Eriol realizing her struggle was about to help her when Nakuru offered her hand.

"Here you go!" Nakuru spoke as she presented Tomoyo with a fork full of pancakes.

Tomoyo eyed it with a bit of caution but decided to open her mouth. Eriol realizing what she was doing quickly spoke out. "You wouldn't want to eat that much."

It was too late. Nakuru had deposited the pancakes inside of Spinel's mouth and she was already chewing on the food. She watched as Eriol gazed in horror, and she realized why. The food tasted horrible. How could anyone make such horrible pancakes? Tomoyo chocked before she grabbed the napkin and threw the food inside. Nakuru watched in shock as she pointed her finger accusingly at Spinel.

"What are you doing! That is food your are spitting out!" Nakuru launched forward and grabbed Spinel into her arms. "You better finish everything."

"I can't!" Tomoyo tried to reason. "Na-chan the food taste like garbage!"

Eriol froze as Nakuru gazed at the feline, who was now looking up with guilty blue eyes. Eriol drew in his breath waiting carefully to see the result as the silence prolonged for a minute. Suddenly Nakuru burst out laughing and Eriol joined in the laugh. It was a very cheerful scene that led Tomoyo to smile warmly.

"You are too cute Suppi! I can't stand those big blue eyes of yours! The guilt!" Nakuru managed to say as her laughs brought tears to her eyes.

Nakuru handed Spinel over to her master, as she slowly subsided. "Alright. I give up! I am calling take out." She declared with a defeated smile.

Eriol observed Nakuru leave the room towards the living room before he spoke out in amusement. "Usually she would be offended. As I recalled last time you spoke ill of her cooking skills, Nakuru started a tantrum and a food fight."

Tomoyo looked up at his face and saw that he was very intrigued by her. Nervous, Tomoyo looked down hoping that he wouldn't see too much into the matter and find out that she was actually not Spinel. She then felt his large hand pat her head gently as she relaxed and sat comfortably in his arm. It felt nice, not only his stroke, but the atmosphere of being part of a large family. The cheerfulness was a big contrast to the mood back in her mansion, where she would have been surrounded by silence while she ate her meal alone. She would have enjoyed trading her silent meal time with having a chaotic argument against Nakuru anytime of the day. Tomoyo wouldn't mind having Eriol's company as well.

"I wonder if tonight I should make dinner?" Eriol mused as he continued to pat her warmly.

"You cook?" She suddenly asked surprised. "I would love to eat your food!"

Eriol chuckled. "Since when do you like my cooking?"

Tomoyo looked back down, forgetting that she wasn't Tomoyo but instead Spinel. "I mean, If you want to cook dinner I would enjoy it very much."

Apparently that also made him laugh as he picked Spinel up towards him. She dangled before him in his hands as he smiled at her fondly. "And since when are you so polite and reserved?"

She blushed to be up close to him, but what made her heart beat faster was the fact that he was smiling at her brightly like a child. Tomoyo could grow used to seeing that face with an expression she had never seen at school. As Spinel, Tomoyo discovered a whole new Eriol that was not her classmate in Tomoeda High. Tomoyo unconsciously leaned her head against his forehead and gently rubbed her face at him like a kitten would to her owner. He smiled and brought her closer. She blushed knowing that if she was human her actions would have been considered an intimate act. Pulling away, Tomoyo tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she averted her head towards her side. Eriol curious looked at her.

"What's wrong Spinel?" He questioned.

"Just feeling dizzy." She confessed as she knew it was because of the closeness she had just shared with Eriol. "Nothing to worry about."

He nodded his head before asking. "Would you enjoy some reading?"

Tomoyo smiled in delight. Reading was also one of her favorite pass time. She loved to emerge herself into a good book where she would be distracted with another world other than her reality. Eriol seeing the brightness in her eyes, simply smiled knowingly before he carefully placed her in his arms and stood up from his chair. He made his way towards the corridor and headed to large double doors in the end of the hall. Pushing open the doors, Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise to see an enormous collection of books. His library was bigger than her own bedroom, with bookshelves reaching the ceiling. They were all filled with books of all kind. She had never seen such a big collection. Eriol chuckled as Tomoyo quickly realized that she was gaping around. He then slowly settled her onto a wooden desk that was close to the tall windows that led to a balcony outside. Eriol patted her gently once on the head before he turned and headed to one of the shelves. She watched him go before looking down underneath her.

Tomoyo found herself standing on top of a book that looked oddly familiar. Quickly she stood back and her eyes widen in shock to see the Clow symbol etched on the cover of the book. Moving slowly around, Tomoyo gazed at the papers around his desk and knew immediately that this was Eriol's study desk and everything on it must be important information, information that she knew would be helpful for Sakura and Syaoran. She gazed at them with her blue cat eyes, that to her surprise were sharper and clearer. Tomoyo moved around and went to gaze at an open notebook nearby. It was there that she read some mystical codes that she did not comprehend. She had no idea what language it was or what it even meant.

"Of course." Tomoyo whispered mockingly to herself. "It would have been too easy."

"Too easy?" Eriol spoke out, startling Tomoyo who hadn't felt his presence approach.

Jumping she quickly looked up to see him smiling back at her questioningly. She quickly made an excuse, trying to remember what she knew about him and the past events. Maybe she could get some information out of Eriol himself.

"I was trying to say that your plan is too easy for Sakura to figure out." Tomoyo tried hoping that he would fall for her trick.

"Easy." He mused before picking up his notebook and glancing at it briefly. He chuckled and settled the notebook back down onto the table. "I presume you might be right, but I am not risking anyones' life for something more complex. This plan will do for now."

She then saw his worried eyes glance at her and she knew immediately what he was referring to. She felt her heart warm up to know he was actually very considerate and caring, something she would have never thought he would be. Although they knew each other well enough at school, Tomoyo had no idea about his true personality. This was a pleasant surprise to find out.

"What are you going to do next?" Tomoyo tempted to know, but somehow feeling that whatever he was planning wouldn't be dangerous for Sakura and Syaoran.

Now that she thought about it, Sakura was never seriously injured or hurt in her adventure, neither was Syaoran. They were always under some attack, but they never had anything life threatening happening to them before. Tomoyo could tell that whatever Eriol was doing, he must have a reason other than harass Sakura and Syaoran for his own pass time. She trusted that Eriol was doing this for something good.

"I wanted to act tonight Spinel, but I won't be able to do it without your help. As you are now very weak because of my mistake, I won't act until you are fully recovered and ready."

Tomoyo could hear a hint of guilt in his voice and that was enough for her to approach him and carefully lay her paw on his hand that was close enough for her to reach. "I am not blaming you for anything Eriol. So you don't need to feel guilty at all."

He smiled back brightly before picking Spinel up and settling the feline on his shoulder. "I know." He replied in gratefulness.

Tomoyo smiled back and suddenly blushed as he leaned towards her body carefully. Unintentionally a purr came out of her throat as he caressed his face against her. Her heart started to race, feeling very nervous Tomoyo stepped back and lost her balance, but Eriol was quick enough to catch her. She blushed furiously.

"Are you alright Spinel?" He asked a bit concerned. "You are so warm. Do you have a fever?"

Tomoyo only shook her head violently. "I am fine." She managed to reply. "Just need some fresh air, that's all."

Eriol settled her on the floor where she quickly made her way outside the balcony. She was greeted by the sun and the wind that felt pleasantly that afternoon. Tomoyo breathed in and wondered how she would ever survive living here if she couldn't stop herself from blushing around Eriol. He was so caring for Spinel, but it was only natural for him to act that way towards Spinel, since after all Spinel was a feline that looked like an adorable kitten. Who wouldn't want to caress and hug Spinel? She just wished that she could have more self control.

The day passed fairly quick. Tomoyo was surprised that she had enjoyed the day with Eriol and Nakuru in their home activities, but she wondered why they weren't planning any traveling during the summer vacation. Did it had anything to do with Sakura and the Clow Cards? Tomoyo decided to have some of her questions answered and she quickly headed her way to find Nakuru. She found the girl distracting herself with baking a cake. When Tomoyo saw the mess around the kitchen and Nakuru grumbling something under hear breath, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nakuru asked, seeing Spinel standing at the doorway laughing.

"You are adorable." Tomoyo spoke, surprising Nakuru as she left the mixing bowl and helped Spinel up onto the countertop.

"What do you mean adorable? Is that a new way of saying that I am very clumsy?" Nakuru questioned suspiciously at Spinel.

"No. I really mean your cute." Nakuru just stared dumfounded at Tomoyo, who then quickly offered. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh my, did I hear it right! Spinel offering a helpful paw?" She dramatically emphasized with action, but actually surprised. "Are you feeling alright?"

Tomoyo blinked. "Am I not suppose to help?"

Nakuru laughed and slowly caressed the feline's head gleefully. "I thought you would be against it. I know how much you hate sweets Spinel. Why would you ever help me bake a cake. Or are you planning to do something evil against me?" Nakuru suddenly asked suspicious again as she eyed her carefully.

"No." Tomoyo answered raising her paw in her defense. "I really want to help. You seem really concentrated in baking that cake."

"Well of course I am concentrated. I need to make this cake fabulous!" Nakuru announced brightly.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo wondered out loud.

Nakuru shrugged. "For no reason, just for the fact that its summer and that someone told me that my food tasted like garbage!"

Tomoyo flinched hearing those words. Nakuru seeing that started to laugh. "I was just kidding silly Suppi-chan!"

Tomoyo looked back in relief and the guilt sipped away. Nakuru leaned forward looking fondly at the feline. She saw how Nakuru's beautiful eyes glowed as she questioned her. "You really don't know why I am baking a cake, do you?"

Tomoyo shook her head, guessing what the occasion was. She raked her mind trying to remember any holidays or birthdays but nothing came into mind.

"Well then." Nakuru spoke as she stood up with a bright smile. "It will be a surprise! Help me with the eggs, will you Suppi."

"Of course" Tomoyo answered back with her own smile, happy to be spending some quality time with the girl.

"Ok, the book says I will need 1/2 stick of butter." Nakuru announced as she quickly went to the refrigerator to search for the item. "Butter. Butter. Where are you butter?" She sang while searching.

Tomoyo softly chuckled before heading to the egg carton that was towards her right. She then remembered why she had came searching for Nakuru in the first place. Hesitantly, Tomoyo proceeded to ask. "Na-chan, why aren't we doing anything for summer vacation?"

Nakuru suddenly popped her head away from the fridge and looked surprised. "Suppi, you were the one who agreed with Eriol in the first place."

"Agreed?" Spinel asked. "You mean, I agreed to stay home during the summer instead of taking a vacation?"

Nakuru nodded her head, a bit worried that her feline friend wasn't too well. "You see, Eriol insisted in staying home because he needed to plan for the missions, but I wanted to go to the beach or travel back home to Europe. Anything to make Eriol relax, but you know our master, too diligent and stubborn! Suppi you were the one who agreed with Eriol to stay here instead of joining forces with me and persuade master to travel or execute Plan B."

"Plan B?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "What is Plan B?"

"Well." Nakuru started with a mischievous smile. "To kidnap Eriol while he is asleep and enclose him in a suitcase and head to the airport as quick as possible."

Tomoyo stared at her in surprise but burst out laughing at the absurdity of the plan that would have failed. Nakuru grinned at the feline before speaking. "Well to tell you the truth, Eriol would have escaped anyways. He is too powerful."

"Does he ever get to rest?" Tomoyo voiced out her concern.

"Eriol resting!" Nakuru asked in fake astonishment. "Of course not Suppi! You know how he is. Very determined and stubborn!"

She chuckled. "I can see that." Tomoyo answered, knowing how Eriol acted around school and might act at his own house.

Nakuru proceeded to find the butter inside the fridge and a few seconds later she held the item she wanted in her hand. "Here you are butter!"

Tomoyo and Nakuru proceeded to bake the cake. There was a lot of mess involved. Tomoyo trying hard to work with her hands that were now paws and Nakuru who was naturally clumsy, made the whole baking a cake experience very fun and amusing. Tomoyo couldn't remember when was the last time she had laughed so much. Nakuru noticed that and smiled at her.

"I don't know why, but you have changed Suppi." She reflected as her gaze fell upon her.

Tomoyo feeling nervous that she might be found out, quickly stiffen and asked. "How so Na-chan?"

"First of all, you started calling me Na-chan, which you never did before." Nakuru pointed out. Tomoyo clamped her mouth tight. "But I like it." She softly smiled. "We have known each other since we were created. I feel like now you have become more friendlier. It is a contrast to before. I knew that one day you would open up to me."

Tomoyo soflty smiled and slowly caressed her face against Nakuru's cheek, where the girl had leaned forward to face Spinel closely. She smiled brightly and patted her head. They then smiled and laughed at each other, seeing that their faces were covered in flour and chocolate. They continued on with their task, laughing and having a blast.

_TBC_


	3. Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! Chapter 3 is here! Judging by the reviews, some of you have already guessed that Eriol is too smart to not know what is happening. I won't deny it, but I also won't tell you the whole plot! You will have to continue and figure out what happens next and why. Thank you very much for the reviews and comments and I hope you leave me another review for chapter 3! Was the update fast enough? I hope so :) _

_Special dedication to _sadistprincess_ & _cheng_! I have noticed that both readers have read my previews works and left me helpful reviews :) I am grateful for your time and comments! It makes me happy to know that you enjoy my little stories! That is why I write them :) Thank you both very much!_

_Well enjoy the reading~ _

_

* * *

_

**Surprises**

Tomoyo's ears perked up. Her eyes were still shut close, but she knew that morning had arrived and that Eriol had left the room. Wanting to stay in bed for a bit longer, she tried to relax but her ears once again perked towards the direction where she had heard the noise, which had woken her up. Tomoyo lifted her head, still refusing to open her blue eyes, as she heard the noise getting louder and louder. Nervous, Tomoyo finally flung her eyes open to find Nakuru launching herself towards her direction. Before she could act, Nakuru had already wrapped her arms around the feline and pulled Tomoyo closer towards her face, which now rested on the pillow she was sleeping on.

"Suppi! Good morning!" She called loud and clear.

Tomoyo watched from behind Nakuru's shoulder Eriol approach with a chocolate cake in hand. It was the chocolate cake that she had baked with Nakuru yesterday evening. Was this for Spinel?

"Surprise! Suppi it's your birthday! I can't believe you couldn't recall, but I am glad that this turned out to be a surprise!" Nakuru announced cheerfully as she watched the feline smile back softly at her.

It was a very pleasant surprise, although it was Spinel's birthday they were celebrating, Tomoyo could tell how important Spinel was for the two members present in the room. Nakuru rubbed her cheek against her head affectionately while she sang the birthday song loudly and out of tune. Eriol stood behind with the cake smiling all the time with a warm gaze. It was special for Tomoyo to see such a strong bond between them.

"Blow the candles Spinel." Eriol spoke as he presented the cake before her.

She did what she was told and heard Nakuru cheer and clap her hands happily. "I guarantee this cake won't taste like garbage!" She winked.

Tomoyo laughed and nodded in agreement before Eriol spoke. "Lets head downstairs and cut the cake."

Nakuru agreed and quickly picked Tomoyo into her arms as she dashed downstairs cheerfully. Tomoyo laughed at her actions before they entered the dining room and to her surprise it was decorated with balloons and ribbons. Nakuru had no trouble in strapping a party hat onto Tomoyo's head, she had even cut holes in the hat for her ears. Eriol entered the room and set the cake on the table. He went ahead and cut the cake into small pieces for all of them to share.

"You don't mind eating sweets today Spinel?" Eriol asked a bit hesitant.

Tomoyo looked up wondering what he meant. "I'm fine with sweets."

Nakuru watched as Eriol gave her plate and she leaned forward to take the first bit. The two of them watched expectedly for something to happen, but Tomoyo only gazed back with her blue eyes, questioning their shocked faces.

"What? Is something the matter?" She prompted after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing? No giddiness? No jumping up and down the ceiling? No flying around like a mad cat?" Nakuru questioned in disappointment. "What happened!"

Eriol chuckled amused. "I think Spinel must have gotten used to sweets by now, after all Nakuru, you have been force feeding Spinel sweets almost everyday in the past few months."

"Ah this is a big bummer. I was wishing to see Suppi act crazy." Nakuru pouted and sat into her seat to eat her own cake.

"If it makes you feel any better Na-chan, the cake is delicious." Tomoyo offered some consolation.

Nakuru looked up brightly. "You do!" She asked joyfully. "You try it Eriol! Tell me what you think about it!"

Eriol took a bite of his piece of cake as they observed him carefully for his reaction. A smile graced his face as his eyes gazed back in surprise. "This is good." He admitted.

Nakuru cheered and clapped her hands in delight. "Success! Finally my baking skills have been approved! With the help of Suppi of course." She then winked at the feline.

Tomoyo smiled back remembering the fun they had yesterday, she also then remembered their conversation earlier about Eriol. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nakuru presented her with a gift.

"I hope you like it." Nakuru spoke with a bright smile.

She waited until Tomoyo unwrapped the paper to reveal inside a necklace with a sun pendant around it. "It's beautiful." Tomoyo whispered to see the pendant glow under the light.

"It's the sun crest for Clow." Nakuru spoke. "The power that has created us and made us into who we are today."

Tomoyo gazed up towards Nakuru and tried to understand what the meaning meant. They must have been created by Eriol himself. She just didn't know what connection Eriol had with Clow Reed, but knew enough to know that he was powerful like the ancient wizard Clow. The Clow crest on the book she found yesterday showed that Eriol and Clow Reed must be related somewhat.

Nakuru fastened the necklace around her small neck. "Thank you." Tomoyo spoke gratefully.

"Spinel, what would you like for your birthday?" Eriol began. "Anything you want and I'll provide you with it."

Tomoyo looked up at his smiling gaze. "Anything?" She questioned.

"Anything that I can possibly give you." Eriol confirmed with a nod.

She knew instantly what to wish for. "I want a fun vacation trip. Just the three of us! To the amusement park, to the mountains, anywhere that isn't this mansion."

Eriol was taken by surprise and Nakuru's smile widen in delight. She jumped up and down excitedly as she watched Eriol blink several times before nodding his head in understanding. "Very well. Will the beach please you?" He questioned after some thought.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head. "The beach sounds very nice!"

Nakuru agreed as she quickly picked Tomoyo up and twirled around. "We are going to the beach! To the beach!" She chanted happily.

Eriol laughed before he stood up. "Let me make the arrangements and we shall be heading off today if possible."

Soon enough Eriol announced their departure to the beach house promptly at noon. Nakuru was quick to pack her belongings into a duffle bag while Tomoyo had nothing to pack except for some snacks that she knew would be good for the road. The three of them were ready and set off in the car, which surprisingly Eriol was driving, making her wonder if they would get pulled over by the police because of Eriol's age. They had no trouble reaching the beach house that was directly a few blocks away from the beach itself. The weather was very pleasant and the beach was not crowded. Nakuru was the first one to jump out of the car and run inside the beach house. Eriol had picked Tomoyo into his arms and carried her up the steps and into the enormous house that was as well decorated and furnished as Eriol's mansion in Tomoeda. It even had a small library that still contained a vast number of books and facing the windows was another wooden desk that contained numerous papers and notebooks.

"The pink room is mine!" Announced Nakuru cheerfully as she was already up on the second floor.

They made their way out of the library and into the living room, as they were greeted by the large windows that oversaw the beach and the horizon. It was a breathtaking view that left Tomoyo feeling very peaceful and at ease. Eriol caressed her gently in his arms, making her unconsciously purr pleasantly. She felt drowsy and couldn't help but to close her eyes as her ears perked to the sound of Eriol humming softly to himself. It was a very familiar tune she remembered hearing, but she couldn't recall where she heard it from, in any case it was very soothing. She also caught the sound of the waves and the seagulls outside in the distance. It was all very peaceful.

Tomoyo slowly reopened her eyes and was drawn towards the movement of the ocean gleaming under the bright sun. Attentive, she wasted no time in announcing that they absolutely needed to head out to play in the ocean. Nakuru, hearing her request, was easily to comply and was ready in a couple of minutes. Eriol agreed as well and he made his way to his room and took his time to ready himself. When he showed up again, Tomoyo found herself staring at his well built body as he descended the stairs. It never occurred to her that he would have a fit build. She was caught staring too long as Eriol gazed at her questioningly. She furiously blushed and made her way out of the door and down the steps of the house. Nakuru quickly followed behind and Eriol close by. The three of them made their way towards the ocean.

It was fun. Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile and laugh so much. It was only the beach, but yet she was having the time of her life with them. It was another surprise to her that she could be this happy around Eriol and Nakuru. They had sun bathed, played volleyball, build sand castles, buried Eriol's body in the sand, and now swimming in the ocean. She floated close by Eriol, as they watched Nakuru act silly in the water pretending to be a mermaid.

"Having fun?" Tomoyo found herself asking, wondering if he was regretting to leave Tomoeda.

Eriol looked at her with a smile. "Of course I am having fun."

His answer somehow meant a lot to her. He was the one that deserved to rest the most and enjoy his summer as much as possible. Her wish was intended for him and it made her happy to know that he was smiling like a normal teenage boy.

"Thank you Spinel." Tomoyo heard him say, as she turned to find him hugging her into his strong bare chest.

She gasped and started to blush as she felt the warmth spread and her heart beat faster. Eriol softly caressed her head before letting go. She let herself float on the water, trying to calm her pounding heart as she suddenly was welcomed into Nakuru's arm. She picked her up with a bright smile, and threw her up and down before placing her onto her head. Tomoyo laughed, but was happy that Nakuru distracted her from her previous thoughts.

"Look at him." Nakuru spoke, referring to Eriol who was now swimming forward against the waves. "He is smiling like a fool."

"He seems so happy." Tomoyo now observed. "Different from the way he smiles at school."

Nakuru looked up at Spinel in agreement. "Yes. Eriol doesn't have time to act his age. I am glad that you made us come to the beach."

"We deserve to relax once in a while." Tomoyo replied.

"I agree. It seems we don't have much time for that lately. To relax." Nakuru voiced as they saw Eriol disappear against a huge wave and then remerging a few seconds later.

Tomoyo and Nakuru laughed at his appearance, having his hair cover half his face and looking like a sea monster. Eriol brushed his hair away and waved telling them to join him. Nakuru was eager to comply and Tomoyo held herself tightly onto the girl's head laughing. She was learning more and more about Eriol each day, and what she saw made her heart warm. They played in the ocean for a couple more minutes before they decided to head home. She was settled on Nakuru's head, while the girl skipped her way towards the beach house. Eriol followed behind as Tomoyo felt very content. Her blue eyes watching the horizon as the sun was beginning to set.

As night time came, the three of them had finished enjoying their seafood meal and a comedy movie they brought along the trip. Tomoyo felt exhausted but happy how the day had turned out. She made her way out of the bathroom, having had a long warm bubble bath, and was eager to go sleep and rest. She stopped in front of the doorway and realized that Nakuru had a bedroom and Eriol had the master bedroom, but she was left with no room to sleep in. Eriol who happened to reach the landing came to stand by her at the doorway to his room.

"Is something the matter Spinel?" Eriol asked.

"I was wondering if I had a bedroom for myself?" She asked confused as to where to sleep.

Eriol looked a bit hurt for a moment. "Don't we always share the same bed?"

Tomoyo looked taken aback as his words caused her to blush. It was true that back in the mansion she slept on his bed, more specifically the pillow next to him, but because she thought Eriol was looking after her conditions and injuries. It never occurred to her that Spinel actually shared a bed with Eriol, even though he was a feline creature, she assumed that Spinel would want a bedroom of his own in that huge mansion. Well she had guessed wrong.

"If you want, I could provide you with a room downstairs for yourself Spinel." Eriol offered as he was about to turn his way to the staircase.

"That isn't necessary." Tomoyo blurt out without thinking, even though the idea of sharing a bed with Eriol was causing her heart to pound faster and faster, she knew that Eriol would figure out that something was odd. "I was just joking with you." She added for good measure.

Eriol gazed at her for a moment before briefly nodding his head and smiling. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

Tomoyo nodded her head and quickly made her way inside the room. There was the queen size bed. Tomoyo told herself not to feel nervous, besides the bed was big enough that she wouldn't be in close proximity to Eriol. It also helped that she was a small creature that only occupied one pillow. Eriol came behind and lifted her up to the bed. She blushed as he caressed her head gently.

"Rest now, we had a long day." Eriol spoke softly, as Tomoyo found her spot in the pillow and laid down comfortably.

Eriol tucked her in before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Not long her ears perked up and she heard a pen writing against some paper. Her head lifted up and she half opened her eyes and peeked around to find a dim light coming from the corner of the room. Her head directed to that area and found Eriol sitting alone at his desk, concentrating on something. She quickly opened her eyes and her attention was fully on him. Tomoyo noticed the clock hanging on the wall saying that it was 2 am in the morning. Surprised that he was still awake, Tomoyo quickly leapt down from the bed and headed towards him.

Eriol's attention was called down to his lap where he found Tomoyo gazing at him worriedly. She then looked around the scattered papers and notebooks and found the same notebooks she had seen in the library back at the mansion. She immediately knew he was working on his plans. Even when they were in vacation Eriol was still working and worrying.

"You should be sleeping Eriol." Tomoyo spoke as she directed her gaze back at him.

He smiled back tiredly before leaning back at his chair and bringing his hand to caress her head. "I know Spinel, but I can't help myself to worry."

"Everything will be alright." She soothed and saw his eyes glow in concern.

"I can't assume that my plans will be successful every time. I need to be cautious. After all I am dealing with the life of not only the new Mistress of the Clow Cards, but as well as my dear friends and companions." Eriol spoke as he rubbed his temples. "I don't want an accident to occur again."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that she was healing and felt fine and that it wasn't his fault to take, but he interrupted her. "I know Spinel, but I am still the man behind the plans and the one responsible for your safety as well as Nakuru's safety. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of my mistakes."

Tomoyo put her paw on his arm and looked up kindly. "You are very considerate Eriol." She spoke feeling very warm to know his true personality. "You said it yourself, you are the man behind the plans, and we trust you, but don't you think you should rely on us more often?"

Eriol gazed back in surprise at her. "I do rely on you." He admitted.

"Not enough to relax and know that we will succeed." Tomoyo answered. "Whatever you plan, the three of us will succeed. I know you are doing your best to prevent the worst from happening, so now relax and rely on us to make it happen as according to plan. Your responsibility is our responsibility as well."

Tomoyo saw a smile spread across his handsome face and she softly blushed to see him express such gratefulness. "I haven't recalled making you so wise Spinel." He then grinned.

Tomoyo laughed before nudging him playfully. "You should know that I would turn out this way."

Eriol nodded with a chuckle. "Yes I should have assumed you would, after all I did make you to become my best friend."

Tomoyo smiled widely, she enjoyed being his friend, and knowing that he could open up to her so easily was gratifying. Even though Tomoyo knew he was referring himself to the real Spinel, Tomoyo wanted to believe that his words were meant for her as well. Eriol gently patted her head before closing his notebooks. He stood up and carried Tomoyo with him to the bed.

"We should sleep now." Eriol spoke with a yawn. "I want to go to the beach early in the morning once again."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and to her surprise and nervousness, Eriol settled her to his warm chest. She felt her heart leap but soon calmed herself down when she heard his calm breathing, cooing and soothing her to sleep. The next morning she found herself curled underneath Eriol's neck warmly. It took a while for her to register where she was but once she felt his pulse, Tomoyo jumped and blushed fervently. Eriol startled by the pressure, woke up and quickly sat up on his bed. His actions in turn startled Tomoyo, who didn't expect him to wake up so sudden, causing her to leap once again and stumble and roll back into Eriol's lap. Surprised, Eriol laughed and Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile sheepishly back at him.

After breakfast, the three of them headed to the beach for the last time before driving back to Tomoeda. It was Nakuru's turn to drive and to Tomoyo's surprise, Nakuru was a safe but fast driver. Soon the greens were substituted by the city landscape and the setting sun. They were now in Tomoeda and approaching their destination. The big mansion came into view. As Nakuru was about to park the car in the garage she suddenly stepped on the brake hard, causing Tomoyo, who was sitting on the back seat, to plunge forward. Eriol caught her before he could hit the front window.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Tomoyo confused why Nakuru had suddenly stopped.

Tomoyo then gazed towards the direction where Nakuru had her eyes fixed. She saw a figure approach the car and soon her eyes recognized who the person was. Kaho Mizuki, her substitute teacher from her elementary school days, was standing before them with a smile. Why was she here and how did she know Eriol? Tomoyo quickly gazed towards the gentleman and saw that his eyes was blank while he observed her cautiously.

"Hello Nakuru, Spinel." Kaho spoke softly then turned her eyes to Eriol solely. "Hello Eriol. It has been a while."

_TBC_


	4. Past & Present

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! Here is the next update and I'm managing to deliver it every Friday so you can read it during the weekend! Thank you for telling me about Suppie, I didn't even think about writing his part of the story, but please wait for his part later on in the future chapters! So far I am focusing on Tomoyo and Eriol, Suppiel can wait a bit ;p But I did add a small little preview in this chapter! Well enough of babbling, please enjoy the story :) _

* * *

**Past & Present**

Tomoyo had found herself staring at the wooden double doors of the library waiting impatiently for them to open. Since their arrival back from their trip to the beach that evening, Kaho Mizuki had suddenly showed up and asked to talk to Eriol. Eriol had agreed and led her into the library where they now were for more than over an hour. Tomoyo felt worried and concerned for Eriol as she had noticed before inside the car that his azure eyes were stiff and cautious. Nakuru, worried as well, paced herself in front of the doors nervously. She would occasionally press her ears to the doors, but to her dismay, she couldn't hear a sound. After a few more torturous minutes the door suddenly clicked open. Tomoyo's eyes immediately jumped up to the wooden door and Nakuru stopped her pacing to stare in anticipation. Slowly Kaho walked out with a blank expression on her face, but judging by the redness of her eyes there was no denying that Kaho had cried. Tomoyo watched carefully as she nodded to them with a weak smile before walking towards the front doors. She opened it silently and left without any word of departure.

Nakuru caught her attention. "He is still inside."

Tomoyo then realized that Eriol had not followed Kaho out of the library. She then risked a peek through the small gap and found Eriol sitting on his armchair near the windows.

"Should we go in?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I think we should let him come out when he is ready." Nakuru advised. "After all it was Kaho who he just talked to."

Tomoyo must have looked perplexed because Nakuru smiled back at her sheepishly. "I forgot, you weren't there that day. You were recovering from your injuries Suppi."

Her injuries? She was hurt again in the past? Tomoyo's eyes widen in realization as she recalled how Eriol was being too cautious with his plans and how worried he looked when he watched her recover. His carefulness had to do with Spinel's past injuries. This explained Eriol's actions and why he was very worried for the past few days.

"What happened?" She voiced her curiosity.

Nakuru hesitated for a moment before proceeding. "Please don't blame yourself for anything Suppi."

Tomoyo had a bad feeling. "They fought because of me." She concluded.

Nakuru nodded her head, "Not only you Suppi, but our existence. Eriol was defending our existence, something he thought Kaho understood, but it turned out that she only cared for Eriol and herself."

Tomoyo stared in shock to know that the gentle Kaho Mizuki from Tomoeda Elementary School was not at all what she seemed from the outside. Even though she had witnessed her kindness towards her students and had even gone out of her way to help Sakura, she would have never guessed that Nakuru and Spinel held no special meaning for her. But why, it didn't make any sense? Weren't Spinel and Nakuru as much alive as anyone else? They also held emotions and feelings like everyone else.

"I don't understand." Tomoyo heard her voice crack. "I thought it didn't matter."

Nakuru shook her head, trying to hold her tears as she remembered that day. "Kaho complained to Eriol that he shouldn't exhaust his powers over us anymore than he did. After all, she said, we were only creatures that could be made again and again like dolls. It didn't matter to her that we were injured, it only mattered that Eriol did not waist his energy on us. Kaho concerned herself with Eriol."

"Kaho was his lover." Tomoyo realized.

"Yes she was, but that quickly changed for Eriol when she uttered those words that have hurt him deeply to hear." Nakuru answered.

"But not as deep as it hurt you." Tomoyo whispered as she herself felt a pain inside her heart.

Tomoyo found herself hugging Nakuru's leg, since she couldn't reach up to embrace her fully. She smiled in appreciation at her effort and kneeled down to pick her up. They hugged each other tightly. Tomoyo knew enough to know that Eriol would have never abandoned Nakuru and Spinel. They were his family and not dolls like Kaho claimed they were. Like Eriol had said before, they were made to be his best friends. Even though Tomoyo understood Kaho's good intention in helping Eriol, Kaho had not realized how important Spinel and Nakuru was for him.

Tomoyo looked up at Nakuru and saw her eyes filled with tears. Kaho had left a sad mark on their past. She must have been a big part of their lives and the impact Kaho had caused towards the two members, and she might as well include Spinel, must have been great to have caused such hurt.

"She was our mother for the longest time." Nakuru voiced. "I am glad that you didn't have to hear all those words back then. I don't think you would have been able to handle your rage."

Tomoyo nodded her head and added with a small grin. "I would have teared the roof over her head."

She managed to make Nakuru giggle softly as she agreed. "I wouldn't doubt that. I would actually be part of the act."

"We are fine without her Nakuru. We are happy now." Tomoyo stated something that she knew was true during her stay in the mansion. She had seen them all smile and laugh together. Those were true emotions and true memories that would be hard to forget.

Nakuru was able to smile in agreement. "Yes. It has been more cheerful lately since your recovery from that incident."

"Maybe it had to do with my head being injured." Tomoyo grinned making Nakuru laugh.

"I am going to go cook something delicious!" Nakuru announced sounding a bit cheerful, but concern was still evident in her eyes as she stared momentarily at the door. "Yes. I bet Eriol will love some beef stew tonight!"

She watched as Nakuru placed her back on the ground before she left towards the kitchen. Tomoyo then peeked inside the library once again to find Eriol still in his armchair. She took a deep breath and ventured inside slowly. Tomoyo made her way towards the gentleman who was staring outside the window at nothing in particular, as he was silent, deep in his own thoughts. It was easy for her to leap up to his lap, where she gently sat looking up at him, wishing that the hurt in his azure pools would vanish. His hands slowly came to caress her head.

"I thought I had made it clear." Eriol finally spoke as he broke the silence around them. "That it would be impossible for us to be together if her mind was still unchanged."

Tomoyo watched him breath out as the pain caused him to grimace. "A part of me was hoping, when I saw her smiling, that she had changed her mind and I would be able to forgive her. That Kaho would accept you and Nakuru, but I was wrong."

Tomoyo quickly leapt forward and faced him, keeping her balance as she stood against his chest. Her face was an inch away from Eriol's face. He looked surprised for a moment at the proximity and her sudden move, but he just watched her carefully. Tomoyo softly smiled and found herself caressing her head against his cheek, trying to comfort him the best way she could.

"It's alright now. Nakuru and I have never asked for much, but you have given us life and more than we have ever dreamed of having. Your love and care is enough." Tomoyo stated as she felt Eriol wrap his arms around her small body and embrace her warmly.

"I just wish that she could see how important you both are." Eriol whispered in pain as his embrace tightened. "I was never lonely because of you and Nakuru. Since the day I was born I had a mission to accomplish and a huge responsibility as the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Hearing that shocked her momentarily, but it made sense as to why he was so powerful. "You never judged me or expected anything from me. Enemies and fake friends were always surrounding me because of Clow Reed's powers, but I could really call you and Nakuru not only my best friends but also my true family."

Tomoyo had always assumed Eriol had no troubles or anything that would cause him pain. His attitude and bright disposition at school had never given out his deep secret and past. It was a relief to know that she could be here soothing him when he most needed her, after all Eriol would have never seek Tomoyo's help if she wasn't Spinel.

"We are always here for you." Tomoyo mentioned as he softly smiled back.

He then stood up and carefully settled her in his arms. "Lets not think about the past anymore than we have tonight. I have already buried them away a long time ago, there is no use bringing them back up when we are already content thus this far."

She nodded her head in agreement. "We better head to the kitchen."

"Why's that?" He asked a bit curious.

"I think Nakuru might burn it down if we allow her to continue with her cooking." Tomoyo joked.

Eriol laughed before nodding his head, and they headed out the library, leaving behind the sadness.

The next morning Tomoyo found herself curled around Eriol's head. Blushing madly, Tomoyo slowly pushed away as quietly as possible. She had learned not to leap away in case she startled Eriol. It was shocking for her that she would find herself in such compromising positions while sleeping, but it was even more surprising to her that she felt very comfortable and relaxed having Eriol around. Calming her beating heart, Tomoyo then gazed at Eriol's peaceful face and recalled the incident last night. It was a relief to know that Eriol was not hurting anymore. Tomoyo was gradually getting to know his past. She couldn't help to admire him for smiling after all he had been through.

Tomoyo decided then to head downstairs to the kitchen, wondering if Nakuru was making breakfast and hopefully be able to assist her in the cooking. Once she reached the first floor, she noticed a shadow approaching the front door. Quickly she made her way to the entrance and peeked through the peephole to find Kaho Mizuki climbing the few steps up towards the door. Before allowing Kaho to press the doorbell, Tomoyo greeted her. She did not wish for anyone else to know about Kaho's arrival this early in the morning, especially not after what happened last night.

Kaho surprised that the door opened, gazed inside to see Spinel oddly smile. She smiled back pleasantly back. "Good morning Spinel. I brought breakfast." She announced, while showing a bag she held.

"Why are you here?" Tomoyo inquired a bit suspicious of her motives.

Kaho sadly smiled back. "I know what you think, but I am not here to upset Eriol or anyone else. I just want a chance to talk to your master."

"Haven't you said everything you had to say last night?" Tomoyo replied a bit uncertain rather to let her inside the house.

"No. I still have to ask him one last question and I promise I will be satisfied." Kaho explained as she kept her gaze on Tomoyo, who still kept still, not allowing her entrance. "Spinel please, I leave Tomoeda tonight. I just need to ask him one more question."

After some thought, Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding as she saw her eyes plea for consent. Kaho smiled as Tomoyo stepped aside allowing her to step inside before she closed the door behind her. Kaho was familiar to her surrounding as she knew her way towards the dining area where she deposited her bag and started to take out from inside some lunch boxes. Opening them, Kaho had brought donuts, apple pie, sausages, pancakes, and fruits. Tomoyo just closely watched her as she stood behind, wondering what she wanted to ask Eriol. She just hoped there wouldn't be a wave of sadness and that letting Kaho in was the right choice.

"Would you like to eat something first Suppi?" Asked Kaho as her gaze fell upon her.

"You speak with such familiarity." Tomoyo noticed aloud, as Kaho suddenly flinched at her words, but that wasn't the effect she wanted to cause upon the lady. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She proceeded to explain. "I just can't imagine how you could not accept us with open arms."

Kaho's eyes closed for a brief moment before she reopened it with sadness. "I love Eriol and I couldn't see him hurt himself and use up his powers. You know what I am speaking of Spinel. You saw him weak to the point of not being able to stand up on his own."

Tomoyo surprised to the new information understood perfectly well why Kaho would want to prevent Eriol from using his powers on Spinel, but it was still wrong for her to suggest him such absurdity. Did she not understand how her words had hurt Eriol more mentally than he was hurt physically?

Tomoyo looked at Kaho's eyes that glowed with concern, but that only made Tomoyo sadden as she voiced her thoughts. "Don't you understand Kaho, riol doesn't want you to be concerned about his powers or his own health. He wants you to be concerned with the people he loves."

"Why do you think I am here Spinel?" She replied softly. "I need time to readjust. I want another chance."

"But it's too late." Spoke a voice from the doorway. Both of them gazed upon Eriol, who was leaning against the doorway with a blank face.

"Good morning Eriol." Greeted Kaho with a small smile.

Eriol pushed himself away from the doorway and walked towards them. In a swift move he picked up Tomoyo onto his arms and softly caressed her head. Tomoyo watched his azure eyes soften as he greeted her with a smile. His smile then vanished as his eyes looked up and became dull. He faced Kaho who stood there calmly and determined to talk to him.

"I want another chance." Kaho spoke. "I regret saying those words to you, but if you still love me, please forgive me and we can try again."

Eriol only shook his head. "Kaho how many years have we lived together?"

She looked at him, wondering why he asked, but she answered his question. "Three years."

"How many more years will you need to accept them as your family?" Eriol spoke as his eyes hardened.

Kaho stepped back, stung by his words, but she proceeded to explain. "I know you are mad, but I promise you that I will grow to love them."

Eriol sighed as he closed his eyes, but when he reopened his azure pools were not cold anymore. He showed kindness towards Kaho and seeing the change Kaho smiled back in hope. "I forgive you Kaho, because I know your intentions were not of malice, but I will not give you a second chance. Our thoughts and opinions differ and I believe time won't amend what you have already have paved inside me."

Kaho's smile diminished. "You don't love me anymore."

"No I don't. I can only treat you as a friend." Eriol admitted. "I have moved on after you left. It has been two long years since that night."

Kaho nodded her head in understanding. "I still love you Eriol." She spoke as her voice cracked. "But if your decision has already been made I will respect that."

"I have already decided a long time ago." Eriol spoke as he slowly came to caress Tomoyo's head once again as his eyes softly glowed.

Kaho observed. "You love someone else, don't you?"

Eriol nodded his head. "I do, but that is not important now. I need to finish what I came here for. My priority is my mission for now."

"I understand. Eriol I am leaving Tomoeda and going to China for business. I won't be back in Japan for another two years, and if by then you allow me to come back I will."

Eriol watched as Kaho grabbed her purse and approached him. She hesitated before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Eriol stood there unfazed as she pulled back in sadness and left the house. Tomoyo carefully leaned forward and wiped the kiss away from his cheek with her paw. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but she unexpectedly found herself feeling jealous. It was a surprising feeling that somehow came without any warning, but she didn't dwell too much upon it, as Eriol's azure eyes looked upon her.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as she was still pawing his face.

"Nothing." Tomoyo answered back blushing as she settled back down in his arms.

Eriol set her carefully on the dining table and eyed the breakfast that Kaho had brought. "Shall we eat it?"

Tomoyo nodded her head and smelling the delicious aroma. "It would be such a waste to throw it all away."

"I agree with you. Just don't mention it to Nakuru. Let's just say we ordered take out." Eriol concluded as he took his seat.

"Are you alright Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she watched him smile back softly.

"I am." He spoke truthfully. "As I have mentioned before I don't want to reopen the past. Hopefully I have moved on."

"You found someone new." Tomoyo asked cautiously, very curious to know who it was. "May I ask who it is?"

Eriol chuckled. "You know who it Spinel." His eyes glowed in mischief, causing Tomoyo to be even more curious.

"I hope whoever it is, she will love not only you, but the rest of us as well." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol leaned forward towards her and pressed his nose against hers. She blushed at the proximity as his smile broaden, making him look so boyishly cute. She felt her face burn as he brought his hand to caress her head.

"Don't worry. I believe she will." He answered knowingly.

_P.S._

Upstairs, Nakuru was striding down the long corridor towards the staircase. She could smell the nice aroma of food, making her stomach call out for some of that delicious stuff. She quickened her pace but her eyes fell upon the small wooden table with a blinking light flashing. Her attention was now on the telephone, curious to know who would leave them a message. They hadn't bothered to check anything since they hardly had anyone calling them. A bit excited that it might be something important, Nakuru quickly pressed the button and heard the phone speak.

"You have thirty seven saved messages." Nakuru blinked in surprise as she eagerly leaned forward in anticipation.

"Message one: HELLO?...HELLO!"

Nakuru stared at the speakerphone as her ear was numbed by the loud female voice coming out and shouting urgently. She tried to familiarize with the voice, but it was hard to identify the person, who in her opinion was very rude to be leaving a strange message. Maybe it was a prank.

"Message two: Hello!...CAN YOU HEAR ME?...HELLO!"

"Message three: I AM IN HAWA- AH!"

"Message four: HELP! HELLLLLOOOOO!...hello?"

"Message five: Hello...PICK THE PHONE! IT IS ME-"

"All your messages have been erased. There are no more messages. Main menu."

"Phew." Nakuru sighed as she let go of the button and hung up the phone. "Crazy chick."

Smiling again as Nakuru smelled the food, she quickly forgot about the messages and turned to make her way downstairs happily for breakfast.

_TBC_


	5. Being Tomoyo

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! Well I thought that I would leave Spinel's adventures for later chapters, but since the idea came, I started to write and got it done for you today :) So it is earlier than expected, but hopefully you enjoy Spinel's part of the story! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy your reading :)_

* * *

**Being Tomoyo**

Spinel woke up startled from a vivd nightmare. He sat up on the very comfortable bed as his eyes scanned his surroundings for his master, but something caught his attention as he realized with horror that this was not his home. He looked at the floral wallpaper and the feminine decorations and the pretty dresses that were hanging on the hook against the wall. For a moment he thought this was Nakuru's room, but he then remembered that Nakuru's room was pink and cramped with stuff animals and clothes thrown around carelessly. This was definitely not Nakuru's room, so where was he then?

Spinel then took notice that he had hands, small delicate hands that were well manicured. Immediately he pulled the blanket off from his body and saw that he had feet too and he was wearing a pink pajama. Something was terribly wrong, as he began to panic. Quickly Spinel jumped off the bed and lost his balance as he crashed onto the carpet floor. He never had legs before, he didn't know how to walk. He took a couple of minutes to adjust to his legs and once he did stand up, he awkwardly made his way to the mirror. Anxiously he stepped into view and to his horror he saw a female face looking back at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes staring back in disbelief.

"No. This can't be happening." Spinel whispered in shock as he waved his hands and dreaded to see that it was really him moving in a female body.

He moved his hand up and touched his soft skin and his long silky hair. If he wasn't mistaken, he was now Tomoyo Daidoujii, but how did this happen? The last time he saw her was in Tomoeda High school building. So the nightmare he had was all real. He didn't dream about the explosion and the pain that his body felt when an invisible force had pulled his soul out of his feline body. This was all real and to his horror, Spinel was a very beautiful girl.

"Eriol!" Spinel suddenly realized. "I need to tell him and make him switch me back! If I am not wrong, the real Tomoyo must be inside my body!"

Spinel then quickly headed towards the door but before he could turn the door knob, a maid walked in with a smile. "Good morning mistress." She greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning." Spinel replied and frowned that his voice was not the usual tone but instead soft and delicate.

The maid then softly giggled as her eyes ran up and down her figure. Spinel stepped back feeling uncomfortable, as he wondered if the maid knew his secret or might know something he did not know.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked a bit suspicious.

"Mistress you are still in your pajamas. You must be really excited to leave to have forgotten to change once you woke up." The maid answered still giggling.

"Leave?" Spinel asked not understanding what she was saying. "You mean you knew where I was going?" He furthered inquired, thinking that she might have figured him out and was trying to help him to go to Eriol's house.

"Of course I know where you are going." The maid replied with smile. "But first you must change and eat your breakfast. There will be a car for you waiting outside."

Spinel couldn't believe his luck. He didn't know if this was all a trick or if he should mistrust the human woman, but right now looking into her brown eyes, Spinel couldn't deny the sincerity it showed. Maybe Eriol had figured everything out and had sent the maid to help him get out of this horrible situation, how else would she know about him leaving this quick to search for his master? A normal human without any possession of magical powers could not have known he was Spinel and not Tomoyo. The maid was here to aid him and Spinel smiled and thanked his master for being so clever.

Although a bit relieved, Spinel still wanted to make sure. "Are you here to help me leave?"

The maid giggled at how suspicious Tomoyo sounded. "Of course mistress. Why else would I be here so early."

Spinel smiled in satisfaction to the answer. "Well then we must not waste anymore time."

The maid giggled again as she helped Spinel awkwardly change out of his pajamas and into one of the Tomoyo's vast collection of sundresses. Spinel blushed as he eyed himself in a dress, feeling very uncomfortable and out of his matter. He felt guilty that he saw Tomoyo in her under garments and he felt more conscious of himself that the sundress was actually showing off Tomoyo's beautiful curves. Spinel couldn't understand why women would wear such clothes, if it was up to him he would wear a t-shirt and jeans. The maid also made him wear a matching sandal, to which he detested because it was making it difficult for him to walk straight and keep his balance. It took Spinel literally thirty minutes to walk down the stairs without falling or tripping. The maid was there to help him after several missteps.

"This is only delaying my departure!" Spinel complained as he thrust the sandals off from his feet.

"But it looks nice on you mistress, especially with that dress you are wearing." The maid complimented.

"Why do I need to wear them?" Spinel complained.

"Because your mother bought them for you to wear." The maid simply replied.

Spinel looked at the maid smiling and his brains began to puzzle the pieces together. He now understood her meaning as he decoded her words. He needed to wear this dress and the awful sandals to look and be Tomoyo so no one would suspect and find out that he was actually Spinel. This was a small mission and the maid was clearly here to get him out undetected, but he needed to act his part well. He needed to act like Tomoyo Daidoujii, but he didn't know how. He had seen enough high school girls while in his missions with Eriol and he had watched some television shows to know how girls should act. He might actually pull it off.

"Good morning mistress." Greeted a male servant as they entered the dining room.

"Good morning." Spinel tried his sweetest voice and gave him a huge smile. He remembered some of the high school girls doing that when greeting their male classmates at school.

The male servant looked back a bit confused but he let it slip as he served the mistress her breakfast. Spinel watched in horror as he was given waffles with maple syrup and some sweet japanese cakes. Spinel eyed the male servant in a murderous look, in which he looked at her a bit taken aback at her facial expression. He had never seen that look before, not on the sweet mistress.

"I'm sorry. Are you displeased? I thought you loved these food?" The male servant asked a bit worried that he had made a mistake.

Spinel gulped and forced a smile on his lips. He needed to be Tomoyo for now and get out of the house as soon as possible. "No. No problem at all." Spinel lied.

The male servant sighed in relief and smiled back. "Would you like more maple syrup?"

Spinel wanted to stretch his hands out and gag the servant for even suggesting such atrocity. Spinel hated sweets. Was this male servant trying to kill him? The servant seeing her eyes burn in anger, quickly excused himself from the room and retrieved without looking back. Spinel was left alone in the room with the maid who stood beside her serving a cup of orange juice. Spinel gratefully took the cup and gulped the juice down before standing up.

"You are not eating your breakfast?" The maid asked.

Spinel frowned, maybe Eriol forgot to tell her that he detested sweets. He was about to voice his thoughts when the doors open and in came a lovely sophisticated woman. He gasped as he recalled seeing her at school with Tomoyo once in the school festival.

"Sonomi Daidouji?" Spinel inquired.

Sonomi laughed. "Has it been that long since I saw you that you don't even recognize your own mother?" She asked with a grin, but a bit hurt nonetheless.

Spinel quickly composed himself and managed to sound sweet. "Sorry mother. I just was excited to see you." He replied feeling very awkward in calling the woman his mother.

"Come here you." Sonomi opened her arms wide and Spinel hesitated for a second, but knew he had to go.

He walked into her embrace and felt himself blush as the woman circled her arms tightly around him. It was a very comfortable and warm feeling. He looked up to see her smiling back fondly and felt very special under her gaze. Spinel unconsciously brought his arms around her and hugged her back gently.

"Well then, eat your breakfast fast. We are leaving." Sonomi spoke as she kissed Spinel's forehead.

"You want me to eat?" Spinel asked in horror.

Sonomi nodded her head. "Yes of course. I don't want you to feel hungry."

"But I don't feel like eating." Spinel replied as he looked at the waffles in great disgust.

Sonomi laughed. "Don't be silly Tomoyo, you must have some breakfast." She then added curiously. "Are you dieting or something?"

"No not at all!" Tomoyo answered back knowing that Tomoyo didn't need any sort of diet. "I just am too excited to go."

Sonomi smiled brightly. "Yes true, very true. I am excited as well, but I still insist that you take one bite first."

Sonomi walked towards the plate and took a piece. She then presented it in front of Spinel who eyed the waffle in great discontent. Regretfully he opened his mouth and let Sonomi feed him the food and once he tasted the sweetness his body reacted. Sonomi watched as Tomoyo's eyes started to sparkle and her arms began to flap up and down. She jumped and began to run around the room several times before Sonomi grabbed her hand in laughter.

"Alright alright we are leaving now." Sonomi spoke.

"YES! We are leaving! Lets go! Lets go! Lets gooooo!" Spinel chanted overly cheerful as they left the dining room towards the car that awaited outside the house.

When Spinel opened his eyes and stretched his arms from the very comfortable nap, in which he did not recall, he found himself lying on a queen sized bed. Startled he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. The room had wooden furniture that matched the floral pastel wallpaper and the beach decorations that were placed in every single corner of the room. The smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing told Spinel everything he needed to know. He was not in Eriol's house and he knew that he might not be anywhere near his final destination. He sprung off the bed quickly and headed towards the window where he pushed the curtains aside. What greeted him was the beautiful view of the beach.

"Good your awake." Spoke a familiar voice as Spinel gazed away from the window to find Sonomi entering the hotel room. "All that sugar made you so hyper that you got tired really fast, dear. I am glad you got to sleep well in the airplane cause now we can enjoy the beautiful beach!"

"Sono-" Spinel started but caught himself and started again. "Mother, where are we exactly?"

She looked back at her daughter with a a grin. "We are in Hawaii of course."

"HAWAII!" Spinel shouted in horror as he realized that now it was impossible for him to escape and walk home.

"Yes, Hawaii." Sonomi smiled taking Spinel's outcry as a sign of excitement and disbelief that they have finally come together for their much anticipated vacation. "We will have a great time my dear."

"Yes of course." Spinel answered feebly.

"Look I bought you a new bikini while I was over in China. Lets head to the beach first, shall we?" Sonomi asked excitedly.

Spinel looked at the bikini in aversion as he gulped and wondered how he was going to be able to fit in such tiny garments. He gazed away quickly at the outfit and found the white telephone on the small desk. Suddenly aware that he could call Eriol and let him know about the whole situation made a smile finally appear on his face.

"Mother I will met you downstairs at the lobby." Spinel quickly spoke as Sonomi nodded and headed towards the door.

"Dear don't forget to put some sunscreen on. We don't want you looking like a red crab, your skin is too fair." Sonomi warned as she smiled and finally left.

Once the door was closed, Spinel dove towards the phone and picked up the receiver. "ERIOL!" He called and all he heard back was the tone.

Spinel then slapped his head at his own stupidity. He never used a phone before and never had bothered to learn to use one. Spinel was regretting not have taken time to learn about human objects, such as the microwave, the rice cooker, and especially the telephone. He eyed the numbers and the buttons before picking up the receiver again and pressing whatever he thought might work, and nothing but a silent tone. He hung up and tried again, but this time he tried spelling Eriol's name with the numbers, and once again there was a silent tone from the other end of the receiver.

"How does this work!" Spinel cried exasperated as he dialed and pressed unknowingly.

Several attempts later Spinel was about to give up when the phone began to ring. Did whatever he do before work? Surprised and in hopes Spinel quickly picked up the phone and answered. "Eriol!"

"Excuse me miss, but could you please stop calling the front desk." Spoke the voice from the other line who sounded frustrated but tried to keep a civil tone.

"Sorry." Spinel replied sheepishly, but then he quickly added. "HELP ME DIAL HOME!"

"Home. Where is that miss?" She asked.

"HOME AS IN JAPAN." Spinel answered back loudly, glad that she was being helpful. "TOMOEDA. I LIVE WITH ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!"

"You need to make an international call. Do you have the phone number? I can tell you how to dial it." The woman spoke a bit annoyed that Spinel was shouting at her over the phone.

Spinel looked lost. He had not memorized his phone number, but that was natural since he never used a phone before in his lifetime. What was he suppose to do. "I DON'T KNOW ANY NUMBER! I just want to talk to Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

The woman sighed, but she heard the despair evident in Spinel's sweet voice that she couldn't ignore the girl and not help. "Alright miss, please stay on the line and I will figure it out."

Spinel smiled in hope and waited patiently in the line while he heard music being played. Not long the woman answered again and instructed everything he needed to know. Spinel kept her for several more minutes trying to learn how to dial and how to call. He wanted to make sure he knew how to use a phone now, but the woman sounded a bit impatient.

"So all I need to do is press the button and wait?" Spinel asked for the third time.

"Yes miss." The woman spoke tiredly. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No. Thank you for your help." Spinel smiled gratefully.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us." The woman spoke and was about to hang up when suddenly Spinel asked.

"So one last time again. I need to just press the number you told me and I can talk to Eriol. That easy?" All he heard back was the tone.

Spinel sighed as he put the receiver back on the phone and frowned. Well at least he got the number he wanted and he was quite sure right now how to use the telephone. Not wasting any more of his time, Spinel picked the receiver once again and started pressing the numbers exactly as it was written on the paper. He heard the phone ringing and waited nervously for someone to pick up as his fingers tapped the desk impatiently.

"Hello-" Spoke the other end and before letting the person finish the sentence Spinel quickly shouted. "HELLO! Eriol!"

"-Please leave a name and message after the peep. PEEP!" Finished the other end.

"Hello!...CAN YOU HEAR ME?...HELLO!" Spinel called as he listened carefully for a reply back.

Spinel was about to add a few more words when the door opened and Sonomi walked in. She looked at her daughter, who apparently hadn't changed or even looked like she was about to move away from the telephone. Sonomi sighed.

"Tomoyo, dear, I know you miss Sakura but you can talk to her over the phone later in the afternoon. I have been waiting for you in the lobby for over more than half an hour. Could you please join me now?" Sonomi asked as she pushed Spinel away from the phone.

"But, but-" Spinel was about to reason with her when Sonomi shushed her lips with her finger.

"No buts. You are here to have fun with me. This is our vacation! It's Hawaii. Lets relax and enjoy." Sonomi spoke as she quickly pushed Spinel towards the bathroom and handed her the bikini.

The next thing she knew, Spinel found herself on the beach with Sonomi, who had comfortably taken a seat on the towel laid upon the sand. A drink was being served to her by a servant who quickly retrieved, while another servant was opening an umbrella. Spinel held onto the towel around his female body, refusing to let it go as it covered his body from everyone's view. Sonomi looked at her a bit sadden.

"You don't like the design I bought you dear?"

Spinel blushed. It wasn't the design that bothered Spinel, it was the fact that it was a bikini and the smallest garments he had ever seen or put on. He couldn't imagine anyone being happy wearing such little clothing, although it was hot outside, he felt very uncomfortable wearing so little. Sonomi laughed at her daughter's embarrassment and then simply smiled.

"Dear, don't be shy."

Spinel still refused, but his attention was caught by the telephone booth near the bar. He eyed it carefully, trying to figure out if it really was a telephone or not, because it looked different from the one in the hotel room. Spinel recognized the numbers and the buttons that looked similar to the telephone he just used. In hopes, Spinel quickly ignored the grasp around his towel and instead grabbed the paper he had written the numbers on and quickly headed to the bar. Several men stopped to look appreciatively at Spinel as he quickly ran to the bar not noticing the attention he was receiving. When he finally reached the booth a man quickly blocked his way inside.

"Hey gorgeous. Let me buy you a drink." He asked while flashing her a bright smile.

Spinel frowned at his intrusion. "No. I am in a hurry." He replied back trying to pass through.

He blocked Spinel once again. "Come on girl. Just one drink." He then grabbed a hold of Spinel's hand.

Spinel quickly bit his hand as strong as he could, it was his way of defending himself, like the way he would whenever Nakuru tried to force him to eat some sweets, he would also bite her off. In pain, the man yelled loudly before letting her go. Spinel grinned and ran into the telephone booth and closed the door behind her. The man cursed and walked away feeling hurt. Quickly she picked the phone and started dialing but nothing happened.

"You need a telephone card." Spoke a teenage boy waving outside the booth, and apparently he had one.

Spinel opened the door and grabbed the card, but he held it tight, not letting Spinel take it. "But of course I would gladly give it to you if you let me take you out for lunch."

Spinel sighed and sweetly batted his eyes. "Please, would you give me the card."

He drooled and blushed. His grip loosened and Spinel took this chance to take the card away form his hand. He then quickly entered the booth once again and locked the door. The boy noticing what happened tried to open the door but couldn't. He looked at Spinel hopefully.

"Is that a yes? I take it as a yes!" He asked, but Spinel wasn't paying attention to him. "Ok I'll be off for now, but I'll come find you again for lunch." Spinel still ignored him. The boy waved and then his smile faded as he grunted and left knowing that he had lost.

Spinel quickly followed the cards instructions and managed to dial to home. He heard the ringing sound and he smiled in relief as he waited. There it was again the voice and then the peep sound. Spinel held the receiver closer to his mouth as he shouted loudly.

"I AM IN HAWA- AH!" Spinel was not able to finish his sentence when someone banged the door loudly and in fright he dropped the phone.

He spun around to find the boy there knocking. "Lunch time." He announced.

Spinel grabbed the phone and heard the silent tone. He turned to the boy and yelled. "Leave me alone!" The people around the bar heard her outcry and stared at their direction.

The boy evidently embarrassed, quickly turned away and left her. "Sheesh." He whispered under his breath.

Spinel took this chance once again to dial, but before he could finish punching the last number he heard a knock.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone." Spinel complained as she turned around to find Sonomi looking at her.

"Tomoyo. What are you doing? Are you trying to call Sakura again?" Sonomi spoke suspiciously.

Spinel sighed and opened the door. "No mother."

"Your suppose to be having fun. Come dear, lets go build some sandcastles." Sonomi cheerfully suggested as she took her daughter's hand and led her away from the telephone booth.

Spinel watched the distance increase between himself and the phone. He sighed in defeat, but he would not give up. He determinedly set his goal to call Eriol no matter what happened. He needed to let his master know that Tomoyo had switched body with him. Spinel feared what Tomoyo might do to his feline body or worse what she would do with Eriol. Tomoyo could accidently blow the house up not knowing to control his powers or something worse might even happen. He was determined in letting the truth out and so throughout the whole day Spinel made several attempts to the phone. He made excuses to Sonomi saying he needed to go to the bathroom or he was feeling sick or he wanted to take a nap. Sonomi knew better and always caught Spinel on the phone and always interrupting him before he could complete a sentence.

Sonomi dragged Spinel to the beach, to the restaurants, to the mall, to the cinema, to the spa, and to the tourists sites. Everywhere they went, Spinel tried searching for a telephone and when he did he was always caught before completing a call to his master. He had lost track of how many times he had tried calling Eriol in the first week of their stay in Hawaii, but he also knew Sonomi was growing suspicious of his daughter's futile attempts to use the telephone. Even at nighttime when they were free of events, Sonomi had shared a bed with Spinel, making it hard for him to sneak out and use the phone.

At last, Spinel had his chance when Sonomi received an emergency call from the company back in Japan. Spinel quickly ran to their bedroom and closed the door behind. He picked the phone up and started to dial the numbers, which by now he had memorized. He waited and waited but no one picked the phone up. Mumbling under his breath in anguish, Spinel finally heard a peeping sound.

"HELLO! ERIOL? NAKURU?" Spinell yelled at the receiver. "PICK THE PHONE UP!"

"Tomoyo!" A stern voice called her attention.

Spinel hung up the phone and turned to see Sonomi standing behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a frown on her face, but seeing Spinel looking up a bit frighten, the frown slowly disappeared. Sonomi sighed before taking a seat next to Spinel on the large bed.

"I don't know if this is my fault or not, but I keep thinking that you miss your friends more than you miss me." Sonomi suddenly voiced her concern. "This sounds stupid, but I am actually feeling jealous that you are trying to call back to Japan every single day."

Spinel suddenly felt a serge of guilt as he saw Sonomi's sadden eyes look at her helplessly. It wasn't her fault it was mostly his fault for ignoring her all this time. He put his delicate hands over Sonomi's hand.

"I am sorry mother. It wasn't my intention to ignore you." Spinel confessed in remorse. "I was caught up in doing something that I have forgotten the real reason I was here."

Sonomi smiled as she patted her daughter's head. "I have never been there with you for most of your days, and I wonder why you have never complained, maybe because you are such a great daughter. I thought that bringing you to Hawaii would make up for some of the absence." Sonomi explained.

Spinel could see the love in Sonomi's eyes and the regret of not being there for Tomoyo. He didn't want to make Sonomi feel any worse than he was feeling himself. He never had a mother before, but he had a friend that cared as much as Sonomi was caring for Tomoyo. Spinel smiled at how similar Sonomi was to Eriol in his concern and his affection. He understood the worries in her eyes and the concern. Spinel felt special under her gaze and regretted having done nothing but trouble the woman.

"Don't be silly. I have never complained because I understood and I never had any regrets." Spinel voiced his true thoughts, hoping that what he said held true to what Tomoyo would have thought as well. He had observed her occasionally when he was in his missions with Eriol. Tomoyo was always smiling and seemed content with her life.

"I love you Tomoyo and all I want is the best for you." Sonomi whispered as she brought Spinel into a tight embrace, making him warm up to her.

"I love you too...mother" He added as he really liked the idea of having a mother.

Spinel made up his mind right there that he would stop calling his master. He had spent a whole week trying to get in touch with Eriol without any success. It was time for him to enjoy his vacation with Sonomi and maybe take this time to relax and really appreciate Hawaii and its beauty. Maybe he could even do stuff he couldn't do with his feline body, such as go jet-skiing or scuba diving. He knew these were the following plans Sonomi had arranged for them, and for now he was going to be glad to pretend to be Tomoyo. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to for Sonomi's sake and for the bond Tomoyo would have wanted to share with her mother in the rare occasions she saw her mother. Spinel genuinely smiled for the first time he had been Tomoyo, and he knew he was going to have a great time.

_TBC_


	6. Magic

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone~ I am here once again and in time with another chapter. I want to thank the following people for their lovely reviews: mysticalphoenix-avalon, cheng, hikarihayashi-chan, cainat06, sadistprincess! Thank you so much :) __It is a pleasure to write this story for you readers! Once again enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Magic**

Tomoyo woke up to the sound of bustling and rustling, but it wasn't until she heard Nakuru enter the room that she opened her eyes. It took her a minute to recognize that the ruby haired girl with butterfly wings on her back was Nakuru. Tomoyo immediately caught up with what was happening as she quickly leaped off the bed and made her way towards them. Eriol was busy reading over some notes as he held a peculiar looking key hanging from a golden chain. Closing the notebook and settling it onto the desk, Eriol closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath. The key started to glow and to Tomoyo's amazement, a gust of wind circled the gentleman as Clow Reed's crest glowed underneath him. Soon the key began to glow and it suddenly transformed into a staff. Eriol reopened his eyes and his gaze fell upon Tomoyo.

"Spinel I am off for a mission tonight." He announced as he stepped towards his desk once again in search of something.

"I want to come with you." Tomoyo announced, even though she knew that he would deny her.

"No, you are still very weak to transform back into your original form." Eriol answered as he picked a piece of note from underneath a book.

"I still wish to go." Tomoyo insisted, although she had no doubt that Sakura and Syaoran would be safe, she feared for Nakuru and Eriol's safety instead.

Tomoyo trusted that Eriol was powerful enough to control his own powers, but she wanted to make sure that no mistakes would harm them. Incidents could always happen, and by now Tomoyo knew that Eriol's priority was to keep Sakura and Syaoran safe above his own safety. Tomoyo was not letting Eriol get hurt and blame himself for any missteps, like the incident that occurred with Spinel and herself.

"Spinel wait for us at home." Eriol instructed as he headed towards the door.

"Please let me come." Tomoyo followed behind him as she leaped and grabbed onto his leg.

Nakuru laughed, as Eriol stopped and gazed down at the feline. He looked into Tomoyo's pleading eyes and sighed before picking her up from his leg and placing her on his shoulder. "I want you to stay close to me. You won't battle or anything, do you understand?"

Tomoyo nodded her head eagerly. Eriol then smiled and once again made his way towards the door. Both Nakuru and Eriol headed downstairs to the landing where Eriol gripped his staff and chanted some words. The Clow symbol emerged beneath them once again and a gust of wind and light enveloped them. Tomoyo watched in amazement as they seemed to be sucked into a tunnel and their surroundings blurred. As soon as the lights dimmed and the Clow symbol faded, the three members found themselves in the Penguin Park.

"They should be here any minute now." Eriol spoke as they watched in their hiding place nearby.

Soon enough Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran running to the Penguin Park followed by Yue. She watched as they talked among themselves while cautiously looking around their surroundings for any warning signs. If she hadn't switched her body and become Spinel, Tomoyo would be among the group holding her camcorder, while safely keeping an eye on her friends. It was strange to be in the other end and observing Sakura and the rest of the other members in action. Her attention then went to Nakuru, who winked back at her with a playful smile before she stepped forward and jumped into the tree nearby. Tomoyo's eyes immediately fell upon Eriol, who began to chant something under his breath.

"So it begins." Eriol whispered as he finished his chant and swift his staff forward.

Tomoyo felt the ground shake and Sakura yelp as she almost lost her balance. Yue flew up towards the air while Syaoran ran towards Sakura's side. Tomoyo watched as Eriol stomped his staff and a bubble encircled the surrounding area where Sakura and Syaoran stood, secluding them into a circular dome apart from the rest of the park. Yue noticing the barrier quickly flew forward to break the bubble with his powers, but Nakuru appeared before him to prevent Yue from destroying the bubble. Tomoyo then saw Yue's signature frown that only caused Nakuru to giggle back rather cheerfully. After a moment of Yue glaring at Nakuru, naturally a battle between them initiated. Tomoyo gasped as she saw Yue manage to scratch Nakuru's wings.

"Watch out!" She couldn't help but to cry.

Eriol patted her head. "Don't worry, she knows what she is doing." He assured.

Tomoyo gazed at him trustingly, knowing that Eriol had been planning this for a long time. Next, Tomoyo saw Eriol point his staff towards the ground and the shaking began again, but only inside the bubble where Sakura and Syaoran were captured. The ground began to lift and create stone figures that advanced and attacked Sakura and Syaoran. They were then forced to break the figures and defend themselves from the attacks. Tomoyo gasped as she saw Sakura fall onto the ground, but Syaoran was quick enough to protect her from a stone figure approaching.

Eriol chuckled at how tense Tomoyo seemed while she clutched her paw tightly. Eriol leaned against her body and caressed her with his head. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her."

"I know." Tomoyo replied back in honesty, she knew nothing bad would happen to Sakura and Syaoran.

Suddenly Eriol's eyes drifted towards the right in alert. He quickly then jumped up towards the nearby tree and his azure eyes gazed in cautiousness. In horror, Eriol swung his staff towards Nakuru, creating a small shield, just in time to protect Nakuru from a fiery attack that shattered the shield into small pieces. Everything happened so fast that Tomoyo had no time to process what had just occurred. She then gazed to where Eriol was now looking and saw, to her horror as well, that Kero in his true form was flying forward in the night sky. He flew towards Yue's side and both of them positioned themselves to battle against Nakuru, who kept her guard up while watching them carefully. Tomoyo knew that something in the plan had gone wrong.

"Eriol what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked as she watched him gaze from Nakuru and then towards the bubble where Sakura and Syaoran were still fighting against the stone figures.

Eriol closed his eyes and she saw a glow emitting from his hand to his staff. She had a feeling that Eriol was using more of his powers. Tomoyo then remembered what Kaho had mentioned of him weakening himself to the point of exhaustion. She wouldn't let this happen. Quickly Tomoyo leapt off his shoulders. Eriol noticing it, stopped what he was doing, and tried to catch her.

"Spinel!" He called as he saw Tomoyo jump onto the ground safely.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and tried thinking of turning herself. She didn't know where to start or how to go about, but she tried concentrating on the thought of being the beautiful creature she last saw in Tomoeda High. Soon a glow enveloped her and she felt her body change and grow. Her small figure had suddenly become the true creature Spinel was. She looked down at her giant paw and cheered inwardly that she had done it, but as she stepped forward, she felt her body ache. Tomoyo was still in no condition to fight. Eriol stood in front of her with a disapproving look.

"I know." Tomoyo replied to his gaze. "But I cannot let Nakuru fight on her own."

"That is precisely why we are going to retreat. I had not foreseen Kero coming tonight. I had expected that he would be at home resting from his injury against his fight with Syaoran over some cookies." Eriol explained but then mused. "I should have known Kero has a strong will."

Tomoyo chuckled knowing exactly what he meant. "Well then, it will be a fair fight." Tomoyo announced. "Two injured felines against each other should be a fair match."

Eriol was about to protest and stop Tomoyo, but she was quick on her paws and managed to fly up towards Nakuru's side.

"Suppi." Nakuru watched in surprise and then in worrisome. "You shouldn't be here."

"He wants to retreat." Tomoyo announced and then looked down at the bubble where Sakura was. She knew it wasn't too long until they finished the mission, besides Eriol had already used this much powers to execute half of the mission. If they retreated now they would have wasted time and energy.

"He won't be pleased." Nakuru replied. "What Eriol says is right, but yet again, we are so close." Nakuru mentioned.

"Well then, do you need my help?" Tomoyo offered with a grin.

Nakuru smiled. "Always." With that said, both of them started to advance.

To her surprise, Tomoyo's body knew where to go and what to do without her thinking too much about it. She flew around and managed to swing some attacks towards Kero. She was not much of an athlete, but being Spinel made everything so easy. She was fast on dodging attacks and fast in responding to Kero's sudden movements. Although her body was starting to ache, Tomoyo made sure not to move unnecessarily in case she injured herself more than she was now. She watched out for Nakuru's safety as well, but Nakuru had less problems with handling Yue, who seemed to be getting annoyed that they weren't able to catch them.

Tomoyo was suddenly distracted by Sakura's scream. Worried, she gazed down to see her best friend transform one of the Clow Cards into a Sakura Card and create a shield upon herself and Syaoran. The stone figures broke once it hit the shield and the rest of the stone figures retreated back into the ground they had emerged from. Tomoyo then gazed down at Eriol who sighed in relief. She saw his hand trembling, and knew that he had exerted himself too much.

"We need to go now." Tomoyo spoke to Nakuru worried that Eriol might collapse.

"Where do you think you are going!" Kero barked as he advanced and slammed himself against her.

Tomoyo felt her ribs hurt and she lost control of her wings. Nakuru in horror, quickly flew towards her and managed to hold Tomoyo from hitting the ground. Tomoyo felt her body shrink and she knew she had no more energy to maintain her true form. Nakuru quickly retrieved with the feline in her arms. She reached Eriol who looked worriedly at Tomoyo before he popped the bubble around Sakura and Syaoran. He then used his staff once again to take them home. The next thing she knew, Tomoyo was lying on the pillow at Eriol's bedroom.

"You were careless!" Eriol spoke to Tomoyo in worrisome and in anger for her sudden actions. "Haven't I told you to stay near me?"

"I am sorry." Tomoyo mentioned as she watched him pace back and forth in front of her.

"You could get yourself killed Spinel!" He reasoned as his hands raked his midnight hair away from his azure eyes. "I won't let you come next time!"

"You were helping Sakura to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, weren't you?" Tomoyo whispered as she replayed what had happened tonight. "Is that your mission?"

"Don't try to change the subject here." Eriol spoke.

"The Clow Cards need a new master to keep them in control, is that right?" Tomoyo continued as the truth began to dawn in her.

Nakuru chuckled. "Yes Suppi. We all know that. Why are you so surprised?"

Tomoyo quickly clammed her mouth, but knowing why Eriol was creating these strange phenomenon in Tomoeda made her realize how important his missions were and how everything he had done this far had a meaning. It was for Sakura's sake that he was here in Tomoeda. It was for the safety of the world that the Clow Cards needed a new mistress to keep them under control and order. Eriol was helping Sakura with the powerful Clow Cards that needed someone new to take care of them.

"Eriol!" Nakuru called worriedly as she quickly helped her master to his feet and preventing him from hitting the ground.

Tomoyo stood up in concern, but her paws hurt and she fell back onto the pillow. She watched as Nakuru laid Eriol onto the bed. He was exhausted and very tired, his pale face was evidence enough that Eriol had overexerted his powers tonight. She wondered how much power he needed to create a shield and some stone figures. That didn't make much sense that Eriol would be this tired after something that seemed simple enough for a powerful mage.

"Wait a minute." Tomoyo questioned as she voiced her thoughts. "You were using your powers on me too, weren't you?"

Eriol gazed at her and grinned. "You didn't expect me to willingly allow you to fight and injure yourself once again, did you?"

Tomoyo gaped in shock. No wonder she could move in such ease and without feeling much pain. He was helping her with his powers to give her enough energy to move and dodge the attacks against Kero. Eriol was responsible for her being alive and well. If it wasn't for his interference and help she wouldn't know how to fly in the first place or even know how to attack. Using his powers to maintain a full grown creature plus executing a mission must have been enough to drain him to exhaustion.

Tomoyo found herself painfully crawling next to him and caressing his face with her head. She couldn't help but to show her gratefulness to his sense of responsibility and friendship. Although she wanted to scold him for being reckless, Tomoyo knew Eriol was only being protective and caring. It seemed that everyone was a priority over his own safety and life. It wasn't fair that he did this much for her and yet she had no way to give back to him. Tomoyo wanted to do something in return somehow.

"I want some too!" Nakuru whined as she watched them close to each other cozily.

Nakuru quickly then laid next to them and brought them in for a hug. They laughed and laid there smiling at each other in content. The tension and the worries quickly sipped away as they silently enjoyed each other presences.

"Mission accomplished." Nakuru chirped. "Great work team!"

Eriol chuckled. "Yes. I suppose you are right."

Tomoyo then gazed at Eriol who was slowly falling asleep and then towards Nakuru, who already had her eyes closed. It was a sense of calm and happiness that took over her, as Tomoyo wished to never part with her new family. Each day she was growing to understand them and each day it was becoming more and more comfortable being around Eriol and Nakuru. Tomoyo inched closer to Eriol's warm face and felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't help but to feel her heart leap when she recalled the way his azure eyes watched over her worriedly and how his actions spoke stronger than his words. Tomoyo's eyes slowly fell close as her last thoughts were of Eriol and if she could ever tell him one day that she had fallen in love.

_TBC_


	7. Simple Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews~ It made my day :) I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, because this chapter is very plain and simple. Might be a bit boring because nothing major happens and there is no action going on, but hopefully it is enough for you to like it. The next chapter will be the last one, I want to give this story a closure since I feel like it is about the right time. If I keep going on I am afraid that I will drag it and it will be uninteresting! So please enjoy this update and thank you :) _

* * *

**Simple Day**

Tomoyo heard a groaning sound very faintly in the dark of the silent room. She squinted her eyes and found Eriol trying to sit up but lying back down on the bed looking very exhausted. Instinctively she woke up and pushed sleep aside as she quickly made her way towards his side. He looked at her with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He asked in a silent tone.

Tomoyo saw him frown as his eyes suddenly closed shut. He breathed rapidly taking a minute before calming down and reopening his eyes. She knew he was in pain as her paw had already touched his cheeks softly, trying to sooth him. Tomoyo couldn't help but to feel very guilty and she saw him grin back at her, knowing he didn't want her to feel apologetic. It was his own decision when he had overused his powers and drained himself out of energy. His body was now suffering the consequences.

"Don't worry Spinel." Eriol spoke as he managed to ruffle her fur. "I just need a good night sleep."

Eriol shut his eyes close tightly once again and tried to suppress a groan from escaping his lips. Even though it was dark, Tomoyo's feline sharp eyes showed his pained expression clearly before her eyes. Tomoyo quickly headed towards the edge of the bed and leaped off towards the bathroom. There she found a towel and grabbed it with her mouth since she had no hands. She turned the sink on and soaked the towel and with great effort twisted the water out. Tripping over the towel on her way back into the room, Tomoyo tried her best to jump up on the bed and keep her balance. She then proceeded to fold the towel into a neat rectangular shape and gently placed it on top of Eriol's forehead. Eriol feeling the cool object opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo placing it neatly while trying to avoid stepping on his nose.

"Thank you." He spoke gratefully. Tomoyo smiled back. "You should go sleep now Spinel."

Tomoyo was still worried and he could tell. He caressed her head with his face and leaned closer to her body. She blushed at his contact but saw how glad he was with her company. Tomoyo wanted to do more. Without hesitation she leaped off the bed once again but this time she headed to the kitchen downstairs. She turned on the light and searched for a pot. Being small was a big disadvantage for her right now, as Tomoyo lifted the heavy pot out of the cabinet with all her might and placed it on the stove. Leaping onto the switch and starting the fire, she quickly filled the pot with filtered water. Next she searched the cupboard for some herbal tea and found the tea bags she wanted. With her sharp teeth she tore the wrapping apart and placed the tea bag inside a mug. Soon she heard the boiling water and quickly turned the stove off. Carefully she poured some of the hot water into the mug, but accidentally spilled some onto the floor as the pot slipped off her grip and clattered down.

"Ops." Tomoyo whispered, flinching at the loud noise that echoed. "I'll clean it up in the morning."

At least she had her herbal tea finished and ready to be taken upstairs. Slowly Tomoyo placed the mug onto a small tray and stood up on her two legs like a human. Walking was more difficult than she had thought it would be, as Tomoyo swayed here and there, always careful to keep the tray in balance and avoid the tea from spilling. It took her a very long time to reach Eriol's room and when she did she found him sitting up waiting for her worriedly.

"I heard a loud noise. I was going downstairs to help you." Eriol mentioned as Tomoyo gave him a disapproving look for even daring to leave the bed.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo spoke as she headed towards him, still awkwardly walking.

Eriol chuckled before taking the tray from her paws once she was near enough from him. He looked at the mug that was filled half way with herbal tea, the other half was spilled onto the tray. He smiled at the effort. Tomoyo leaped up beside him once again and observed him drink carefully. He then placed the mug on the night table with a smile.

"Please get some rest now." Tomoyo voiced her concern, but saw that he looked less pained.

Eriol nodded his head and then slowly circled Tomoyo into his arms and brought her onto his chest. He smiled and snuggled her, causing her heart to pound wildly against her ribcage. He laid back onto the bed and brought her against his warm chest. Tomoyo still blushing couldn't bring her weak knees to move, but even if she could move Eriol had placed his hand over her body, preventing her from going anywhere else. Tomoyo only smiled, there was actually nothing to complain about. It felt really comfortable and warm where she was right now.

Tomoyo woke up to the sound of rain hitting against the window, making a repetitive sound that echoed in the silent room that afternoon. She sat up comfortably and found herself still lying on Eriol's warm chest. She blushed. Tomoyo thought that by now she would be used to waking up with Eriol always by her side, but her nerves would always follow her heart's fast beating. Her eyes gazed up towards his strong jaw line and his lips. He was handsome even in his sleep. Tomoyo then quickly lift up and started her way towards the edge of the bed. She knew that her face must have warmed up even more as her mind couldn't rid of itself of Eriol's image. She already admitted to herself that she loved him, but confessing the truth as Spinel was not what she wanted. Tomoyo needed to tell him once she was back in her form and most importantly she needed to tell him that she now knew the whole truth. Would he be angry that she had kept this a secret and was lying to him? She was afraid that he would be more than upset.

A hand slowly appeared and picked her from the edge. Tomoyo was pulled away form her thoughts as she quickly gazed to find herself being cradled into Eriol's warm arms. He caressed her head affectionately. Her eyes must have showed concern as he chuckled softly.

"I am fine Spinel. Just a bit tired but nothing to worry about." Eriol explained as Tomoyo nodded her head.

She remembered how she had woken up in the middle of the night to hear him groaning in pain. There was no medicine to heal him from overusing his magical powers. Only a good night sleep was the solution and now seeing Eriol smiling at her was a big relief for Tomoyo, who kept waking up constantly to check on his state.

"Thank you for your concern." spoke Eriol in gratefulness as he brought her closer and brushed his face against her furry head.

Tomoyo unconsciously purred as she blushed to feel his warmth surround her like a blanket.

"Good morning!" Greeted Nakuru cheerfully as she loudly made her entrance into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

She quickly settled the food on the wooden desk before heading towards them with a bright smile.

"Eriol, Eriol, Eriol!" She started and made Tomoyo laugh at her excitement.

"What is it this time Nakuru." Eriol replied with a knowing chuckle at her antics.

"I got invited out on a date! May I go?" Nakuru spoke fast with her eyes sparkling bright.

"A date?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Yes Suppi! I have a date with one of my classmates. He is the president of the student council." Nakuru explained. "He called me earlier today telling me if he could met me up this late afternoon."

"Oh this sounds nice!" Tomoyo replied happy that Nakuru was also enjoying her high school life and might potentially have a boyfriend.

"Well can I go?" Nakuru then asked pleadingly.

Eriol chuckled amused. "Since when did you ever ask me permission to do anything?"

"True, but I don't want to leave you in this condition." Nakuru explained feeling a bit guilty that her master was weak because of yesterday's mission.

"Don't be silly Nakuru. Go ahead and have fun." Eriol replied and thankful for her concern. "Is that why you brought me breakfast in bed?"

Nakuru sheepishly smiled. "Yes. Plus I cleaned the mess in the kitchen. Although I don't know who did it, I got the feeling that I might have sleepwalked and done something!"

Tomoyo laughed and Eriol chuckled. "Don't worry Na-chan, it wasn't you. It was me." Tomoyo confessed.

"You sleepwalk Suppi?" Nakuru inquired with surprised eyes. "That is wonderful!" She then exclaimed as her eyes glowed in mischief.

Tomoyo had a feeling that Nakuru was looking forward in teasing her about her sleepwalking. "Sorry Na-chan but I was fully awake." Tomoyo grinned back, bursting Nakuru's bubble.

"Oh well." Nakuru shrugged defeated.

Tomoyo then eyed the food and knew that what Nakuru had made wasn't breakfast. There were rice balls, sausages, eggs, broccoli, miso soup, sushi roll, and mashed potato. "That looks like food you would take in a lunch box. Were you making lunch for your date Na-chan?" Tomoyo voiced her thoughts as she teased Nakuru.

Nakuru looked down shyly as she played with her hands. "Well you know. I wanted to impress him, since I have improved on my cooking skills recently. I also made extra so you can enjoy it too."

Eriol chuckled. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Now go on ahead Nakuru. Have fun."

She looked up with a bright smile. "Well I'll see you later then. Bye bye and enjoy the food." In a second Nakuru had dashed out of the door excitedly as she cheered happily down the corridor.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me." Eriol spoke as Tomoyo gazed away from the door towards Eriol's handsome face.

She blushed. Clearly there was no possibility for intimacy, but the fact that she was with him alone already made her very nervous. Eriol carefully got out of bed, feeling much better and refreshed. He then started to unbutton his shirt off, startling Tomoyo as she covered her eyes with her long ears and quickly looked away.

"What are you doing?" She demanded feeling embarrassed.

"I am fine Spinel. Don't worry, my conditions aren't that bad." Eriol replied as he walked towards his closet in search of some clothes.

That wasn't what Tomoyo meant when she asked, but she let is slip knowing that Spinel would never act in such manners. She then dared a peek and what greeted her was Eriol's well shaped body as he picked a shirt from the hanger. Her cheeks instantly warmed up as she saw his muscles flex. Tomoyo cursed him silently for being unconcerned and oblivious to the effects he was having over her. Eriol then put his hands on his waist and was about to pull off his trouser, but Tomoyo was quick enough to cover her eyes again with her ears and dig her head on the blanket. It was too much for her beating heart. She was only able to look up again when she heard his muffled footsteps enter the bathroom and the door closing behind.

Tomoyo sighed in relief and decided to quickly head downstairs before she had any heart attack. She made it safely to the living room. The place was very silent and empty, but it wasn't lonely. Tomoyo smiled, when did she feel so comfortable in a mansion? Tomoyo heard Eriol's footstep down the staircase and went to greet him in the landing. He grabbed his coat from the hanging before kneeling down to face her.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" Eriol asked.

"What about Na-chan's food?" Tomoyo inquired.

Eriol grinned. "Lets just save it for later."

Tomoyo laughed. Although the rain had not stopped, Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement, and Eriol stretched his hand out. She looked at him confused as she stepped forward. He carefully picked her up and placed her inside his jacket, but leaving an opening in the top where she rested her head. Tomoyo blushed, as her heart raced. Was this how Spinel usually traveled with Eriol? Well it made sense, since she was a feline creature and would look very strange if she walked beside him. Although she could pretend to be his domestic cat, but Eriol would never allow such a thing.

"Normally you would sit on my shoulders." Eriol spoke, answering her unspoken question. "But since it's raining outside, I would like to keep you warm and safe. You don't mind, do you Spinel?"

Tomoyo wanted to say that she minded and that she was feeling very embarrassed and shy, but this would not be what Spinel would have said. So she obediently nodded her head and kept still inside the jacket as Eriol opened the door. He held the umbrella close as they headed out the front gates and into the street. Tomoyo was very silent as she was trying to calm herself down. It was hard for her to enjoy the surrounding when she felt Eriol's warm chest against her feline body and his breath caressing her head gently. She could feel and hear his heart beat and wondered if he felt her heart racing.

"Spinel?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo quickly gazed up at his grinning face. "Are you alright? I have been calling your name for a while."

She blushed and quickly came up with an excuse. "I just was fascinated by those cherry blossoms trees."

He smiled before asking once again. "There is a nice coffee shop over there. Care to go inside?"

"Yes of course." Tomoyo replied rather too quickly, hoping that she could get out of the jacket.

Eriol nodded his head and entered the quite coffee shop that was nearly empty today. He opened his jacket and slowly set Tomoyo on his shoulder. She was very thankful to be out and she stayed very still on Eriol's shoulder as he whispered.

"Please pretend to be a plush toy for a while. They don't allow pets in here."

She understood and followed his order as Eriol asked for a cappuccino and paid the flirtatious cashier who was eyeing Eriol appreciatively. She even offered a free cupcake, but to her dismay Eriol had not shown any sign of interest as he left the front counter to find a comfortable armchair in the corner of the shop near a window. He settled the cupcake and his drink on the table before placing Tomoyo onto his lap. Tomoyo smiled as he strategically fed her some cupcake without anyone noticing his movement, and occasionally he managed to give her a sip of his cappuccino.

"Eriol." Asked a very sweet voice from behind.

Tomoyo knew who that voice belonged to as the girl came into view with her bright smile. Her emerald eyes glowed with happiness and her brown hair framed her delicate face. Sakura waved at Eriol as she stood in front of him. Tomoyo quickly sat still knowing that she needed to pretend to be a toy. It was strange that she was hiding from her best friend instead of running towards her in joy. She would have been glad to have revealed Eriol's secret and stay by Sakura's side a few weeks ago, but right now these thoughts were impossible and the opposite of what she really wanted. Tomoyo more than anything hoped that Sakura would not sense that she was actually her best friend and find out about Eriol's mission. She wanted to aid Eriol instead of aiding Sakura, which for a moment shocked her, but she knew the reason why.

"Sakura what a pleasant surprise." Eriol greeted with his own bright smile. "Care to join me?" He asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Let me order a drink first and I'll join you soon." Sakura replied as she quickly went to the counter.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who gazed back a bit concerned at her. "Will it be hard for you?"

She smiled and then shook her head. "It'll be alright, besides I haven't seen Sakura for a while, its nice knowing she is well." Tomoyo admitted.

Sakura soon came back with her drink and a slice of cake. She took a seat opposite Eriol and settled down comfortably before taking a bite of her food. Her emerald eyes then spotted Tomoyo, who sensed her gaze upon her. She nervously sat there quietly. She saw Sakura smile and point towards Tomoyo curiously.

"Is that yours?" Sakura asked. "It's really cute. Looks like Kero in a way." She then suddenly realized what she had said and immediately clammed her mouth close.

Eriol chuckled. "Yes this is mine." He spoke as Eriol's hand affectionately caressed Tomoyo's head making her blush not because of the contact but because of the innuendo of his words.

Sakura gazed at Tomoyo for a second longer before tilting her head and shrugging. Her gaze then was directed to Eriol and she proceeded to ask. "How is your summer so far? You look different somehow."

Eriol looked at her curiously. "Different? In what way?"

Sakura smiled and pointed at his lips. "You are smiling more often and your eyes are glowing."

"Is that so." He thought amusedly. "My summer has been very interesting and unexpected." Eriol admitted. "More fun than I imagined it would be."

Tomoyo inwardly smiled, very glad to know that he was enjoying his vacation and knowing that he was happy with them.

"How have you been?" Eriol in turn asked. "Any special plans with Syaoran?"

Eriol knowingly chuckled as he saw Sakura softly blush. "It has been great! Syaoran will take me to the amusement park tomorrow, when it is not raining."

Eriol looked out the window and saw the rain still pouring. "Yes, a very unfortunate weather." But he didn't sound sadden.

"I just wished Tomoyo could be here for this summer." Sakura spoke as she took a sip of her drink.

Tomoyo warmed up. Sakura was always very sweet. It was nice to know that she was being missed.

"She must be enjoying the hot sun with her mother in Hawaii." Eriol spoke as his eyes sparkled in mischief, making Tomoyo wonder why he looked like he wanted to grin.

"How do you know Tomoyo is in Hawaii?" Sakura asked curiously surprised, also voicing Tomoyo's thoughts.

Eriol chuckled. "Did she not mention to the class on the last day of school." Tomoyo did not recall telling everyone except Sakura, Syaoran, and some of her close friends.

Sakura nodded her head smiling sheepishly. "Yes, I guess you are right, must have forgotten. Even though I miss her now, I am glad she had some free time with her mother."

Tomoyo felt guilty as she realized what she was missing. The real Spinel was with her mother. She was looking forward to having this vacation for a very long time now and in the end it did not happen. Tomoyo was still in Tomoeda, although she did not regret turning into Spinel, she wished she could see her mother. Eriol sensed her sadness and softly caressed her head gently. Tomoyo smiled at his concern, but she managed to cheer herself up because her summer was not entirely bad. She was actually very happy that she had the chance to know the real Eriol. Tomoyo had found out more than she had bargained for and even found herself loving someone again. Tomoyo knew that this once in a life time accident had only brought great surprises that made her grateful.

Sakura and Eriol ended up chatting for more than an hour before Sakura realized she was late for an appointment she had with Syaoran. She blushed feeling embarrassed and left with a bright smile as she headed out the door waving back. Sakura was glad to see Eriol feeling more cheerful than usual, even though she didn't know the real reason why, she concluded that it was because of summer.

Eriol tucked Tomoyo once again inside his jacket before venturing outside in the rain with the umbrella. She felt safe and warm next to him. Tomoyo observed how calm he looked while walking under the pouring rain. He was a big contrast from the weather, making her feel like it was bright and sunny and cloudless outside. He softly hummed a tune while they walked and Tomoyo found herself wondering where she had heard that familiar tune.

"That song." Tomoyo voiced her thoughts. "I've heard it before."

"Have you?" Eriol asked a bit curious as he looked down at Tomoyo with glowing eyes. "It's one of my favorites."

She blushed at his charming smile. "Yes. I think I have heard it."

Tomoyo suddenly recalled what song it was. It was the same tune from the song she had rehearsed over and over again after school in the music room. This song was her final presentation for the school festival. It was one of her favorite songs as well, but she wouldn't have guessed that Eriol would enjoy it as much as she did. She closed her eyes and hummed the tune, clearly remembering the time and effort she had put in her performance.

"I didn't know you would like such a simple unknown song." Tomoyo spoke as she opened her eyes and gazed at him curiously at his taste. She would imagine him preferring and listening to classical music instead.

Eriol grinned. "There is always a first time." He then softly smiled. "To tell you the truth I only fell in love with the song because of the singer whose voice was mesmerizing."

Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise to his confession. "You mean at the school festival?" She inquired.

Eriol's smile broaden. "Yes. You should have heard it. I was enchanted."

Tomoyo blushed and felt her cheeks warm up at his compliment. She had always heard people praise her for her singing skills, but his words somehow meant a lot to her, especially when his eyes glowed with such sincerity. Tomoyo looked away shyly and kept her focus on the ground.

Eriol chuckled, "Keep it a secret, won't you?"

Tomoyo nodded her head, afraid to look up to his intense gaze. Eriol then resumed his humming which managed to calm her nerves down and made her relax. Curiosity suddenly aroused in her as a question popped into her head. Tomoyo looked up and dared to ask, as she began to feel nervous.

"What do you think of Tomoyo Daidoujii?"

Eriol looked back down curiously at her, and she knew her cheeks were bright red, but she tried to pretend she was Spinel. A very curious Spinel that had nothing related to Tomoyo and just happened to be asking a simple question to her master. Eriol mused and then smiled back.

"She is a lovely girl." He simply stated.

Tomoyo only stared back waiting for him to continue, but he began to hum the song once again, leaving her very curious and unsatisfied. Looking back down, Tomoyo decided not to be persistent, although it was difficult to keep her mind from wanting to question him further. For now Tomoyo had to be satisfied with that simple answer. She really couldn't blame Eriol for not elaborating. Since the beginning Eriol was never a close friend of hers but just another classmate in Tomoeda High. It was a pity that they never got to create a strong bond, but this all changed since the day she became Spinel. Tomoyo could only smile at the fond memories they had created together. For now, his answer was enough.

"Eriol!" Called Nakuru as she happened to come from the opposite direction. She waved cheerfully and reached them.

Tomoyo looked at her curiously, wondering why she was standing before them alone and not with her date. "Weren't you suppose to met someone?"

Nakuru shrugged and sighed. "I just couldn't accept his love."

"How so?" Eriol asked as they watched Nakuru's eyes glitter.

"Because I can't just leave poor Touya Kinomoto alone." Nakuru stated matter-of-factly.

Tomoyo burst out laughing as she recalled how persistent she had seen Nakuru chase Touya during break and lunch time. It was comical to watch the brunette girl run around and jumping on Touya to grab his attention. Nakuru without fail would be wherever Touya happened to be. She seemed not to care what Touya actually felt towards her.

"Why are you laughing Spinel?" Nakuru demanded as she pinched Tomoyo's cheek.

"Nothing Na-chan." Tomoyo cried as she tried to release her face from her grip.

Nakuru proceeded to take Spinel away from Eriol's jacket, but what happened next surprised both girls as Eriol suddenly snatched Tomoyo away from Nakuru's grip and protectively held her in his arms. Nakuru blinked several times as she stared at her master in surprise. Eriol grinned and started to run. Nakuru gazed at him before smiling and chasing after them.

"Come back here! I am not done with Suppi!" Nakuru called laughing, "Eriol you can't take Suppi's side! You are always suppose to be neutral!"

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed as they dashed down the street, not caring that the rain was pouring. Eriol had not troubled shielding them with the umbrella as he focused on running, while Nakuru was catching up right behind them. Tomoyo gazed up and smiled to see Eriol act like a small child and in this moment she stretched up and licked the closest part of his face to her, which was his chin. Surprised he gazed down and his eyes turned soft. Tomoyo felt her heart beat faster and before she could look away, Eriol leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Caught you!" Nakuru called in triumphal, as she grabbed Eriol by the shoulder and stopped him from running any further.

Tomoyo broke off from her daze as Eriol looked toward Nakuru and laughed. The rain and wind made Nakuru seem like a ghost as her hair was covering half of her face in a disheveled state. Tomoyo began to laugh as well as Nakuru quickly took a mirror from inside her purse. She stared at her reflection before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh here we are. Home." Eriol announced as they all looked sideways to see the mansion.

Tomoyo smiled. She had never felt in such ease and comfort. "Home. Let's go inside."

Eriol smiled back at her before opening the gates and walking through with Nakuru following behind singing an obnoxious song that only broaden their smiles.

_TBC_


	8. Welcome

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers__! This is it! The final chapter! I am glad that you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It has been a pleasure and I hope that you leave me a last review or comment :) Thank you so much for the following readers: sadistprincess, cheng, hikarihayashi-chan, cainat06, mysticalphoenix-avalon, and candycat30! Once again enjoy and hope to see you soon in another story! _

* * *

**Welcome**

When a beautifully glamorous young lady, dressed in a sophisticated cream dress with matching cream heels stepped out of the terminal gate, all eyes were on her. Her rare amethyst eyes scanned her surroundings as men gauged at her beauty and women either envied or admired her poise look. She stepped forward with her purse clutched on one of her delicate hands and her red lips opened to speak. Everyone stopped to hear what the goddess had to say as they waited patiently.

"I AM BACK IN JAPAN! I almost threw up riding the airplane! I am so happy we made it safe! I thought I would have died!" Spinel cried in happiness and he was about to kiss the ground when Sonomi came and linked her arms with her daughter.

"Tomoyo you don't have to be so loud." Sonomi whispered as she saw how everyone was staring at them in surprise and shock that the outcome was unexpected.

Spinel looked back at Sonomi, who smiled at her gently as they walked towards a secluded area in the airport. Sonomi made sure Spinel didn't trip and fall while he awkwardly walked alongside her. She still had her arms linked with Spinel and kept him steady. He was, once again, forced to use awful heels that Sonomi had bought and insisted him to wear. Spinel wished that heels never existed. Even though he complained and wanted to throw it out, Sonomi had told him that they were Loius Vuitton. Whatever that meant, Spinel didn't care, all he knew was that Loius Vuitton were killing his feet right now.

"Mother I think here is fine." Spinel insisted to stop walking as they had reached an empty place, without anyone staring at them any longer.

Sonomi stood before Spinel with a soft smile. "Did you have fun? Even though we had to cut our trip short?"

Spinel nodded his head, "Of course I did." He truthfully admitted and was surprised to have actually enjoyed his vacation in Hawaii. Sonomi was a very warm person, to which he was grateful in being patient with his antics and weird habits. He just hoped that Sonomi wouldn't think that her real daughter had changed too much or was becoming somewhat weird.

"Unfortunately dear, I have to catch my next flight in thirty minutes. I am so sorry that I am leaving you like this, but I have an important meeting scheduled for this afternoon in Shanghai. Would you forgive your mother?" Sonomi asked with a sad smile.

Spinel nodded his head fondly, knowing now how dedicated and hard working Sonomi was. Even though she was a workaholic, Spinel found out that everything she did was for her family's sake. Spinel understood her motivations. "Have a safe trip mother."

Sonomi brought Spinel into a warm and tight hug. Spinel smiled and hugged her back naturally, feeling at ease at how he got used to Sonomi so quickly. It was funny that he saw some of his personality in Sonomi. The way they planned, how they cared for a person, and especially their temper were very similar. He would miss having her around.

"I will call you once I get there in Shanghai, alright? Be safe dear." Sonomi spoke with teary eyes as she managed to push away to look at Spinel.

Sonomi kissed Spinel's forehead before turning around with her two bodyguards and waving goodbye. Spinel watched as the elegant woman made her way through the crowd and towards the terminal gates once again. With a smile and a last glance, the first thing Spinel did was take off the heels.

"Mistress, would you like these instead?" Asked her servant as he presented her with a pair of flat sandals.

Spinel smiled and placed them on, thankful that these were much more comfortable. With that solved, Spinel knew where he had to go and quickly.

"Take me to Eriol's house!" He demanded.

Tomoyo woke up with a start as her big blue eyes sprang open and she was greeted by the familiar high ceiling of Eriol's bedroom. She sighed as the sound of the clock ticking made her aware that it was the start of another day, which also reminded her that she had exactly a week until the end of summer vacation. Her time was coming to an end and she was dreading to leave the house. Tomoyo didn't want to leave Eriol's side, not when she had gotten so close and familiar with him. Tomoyo smiled as she felt the rhythm of Eriol's chest lifting up and down. Her favorite part was to lean her ear against his warm chest to hear his heart beating. Tomoyo sat up and found her eyes gazing around the bedroom fondly as memories flashed through her mind.

"Click." Tomoyo whispered as she blinked. This would be a mental picture for her to keep safely inside her heart. She didn't want to forget anything.

Her eyes then fell upon Eriol, who was still peacefully sleeping without any care in the world. "Click." Tomoyo whispered again as she lingered her eyes for a minute longer before carefully standing up and heading towards the door.

"Click." Tomoyo went again as she looked around the long hallway that led to the staircase.

"Click." Tomoyo walked around the living room, gazing at the furniture and especially at the red armchair that was Eriol's favorite place to sit.

"Click." Tomoyo whispered with a broad smile as she entered the kitchen and remembering all the cooking that had taken place in this area with Nakuru.

"Spinel!" Nakuru walked in cheerfully.

"Click." Tomoyo spoke as she turned her gaze towards the giddy girl and smiled at her friend.

"Click?" Nakuru asked as she quickly picked up the feline creature and settled her inside her arms. "Hey Spinel! I just remember this awesome bakery down the block that sells delicious pies and cakes! I am going to to there now!"

"Sounds great, but is there any special occasion today?" Tomoyo replied curiously as to why Nakuru was in a hurry, she then took notice the pile of mail on the kitchen counter, and a flyer that was on the top of the stack.

Nakuru noticed what she was looking at and she brightly smiled. "Well that is one of the reasons why I want to go to the bakery." Nakuru announced as she settled Tomoyo onto the countertop and took the flyer to show her.

"Grand opening of the new water park." Tomoyo read. "You want to go?"

Nakuru nodded her head. "Of course I do! We need to be extra nice to Eriol today."

Tomoyo laughed at her reasoning. "So you want to persuade Eriol with pies and cakes?"

Nakuru vigorously nodded her head. "Yes! Sweets are the ticket to everything, second to love of course."

Tomoyo smiled. It would be very nice to go to the water park. "I think it is a brilliant idea."

"You think so?" Nakuru eyes sparkled. "I knew you would agree with me Suppi!" Nakuru replied. "I better get going then! I want to surprise Eriol first thing when he wakes up!"

Tomoyo watched as the cheerful teenage girl grabbed her purse and zoomed out of the house in a flash. She couldn't help but to laugh. Tomoyo would definitely miss Nakuru a lot.

It was a cloudless sky that morning as Tomoyo was looking outside the window and smiled to see the sun shine brightly down at them. She then looked at the colorful flyer that advertised the grand opening of a new water theme park. It had been days since their trip to the beach, and Tomoyo wanted to take Eriol out for more fun trips while their summer vacation wasn't over. She wished that summer would never end.

Tomoyo looked outside the window again, waiting for Nakuru to arrive from the bakery. Tomoyo knew that Eriol would say yes without any bribery. He would go because they wanted to go and because he cared.

"You are always so kind." Tomoyo found herself whispering as she recalled the fond memories she had created with Eriol.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Spoke Eriol as he stepped inside the living room.

Startled, Tomoyo quickly came up with an excuse. "I was just saying how nice the weather is today."

Eriol gazed outside the window and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it is very pleasant indeed."

Tomoyo softly blushed as she watched him carefully. He was very handsome even wearing casual clothes. She noticed how innocent he looked without his glasses on and how much bigger his eyes seemed without the frame around his face. Eriol looked less like the powerful mage he was and more like a normal teenage boy. Tomoyo found herself being drawn into him as Eriol approached and took her in his strong arms that was always warm and welcoming. She shivered to his touch that caressed her head gently and a purr would always involuntarily sound without fail. There was no denying that Eriol had a great affect on her and she wanted to tell him the whole truth, hoping that the outcome wouldn't change anything they had right now.

Eriol took Tomoyo along with him to his favorite red armchair in the room. He was about to sit down when suddenly the front doors burst open. Startled Tomoyo stood on her guard, wondering who had broken in without even knocking or ringing the doorbell. What came next shocked her. Tomoyo saw her human body appear and then run towards them with a big smile and teary eyes.

"ERIOL!" Cried Spinel as he dashed to his master without any second thoughts and flinging his arms around him.

"Tomoyo." Eriol voiced in surprise as he watched Spinel carefully and amused.

"MASTER! It's me Spinel! I am the real Spinel!" Spinel explained rapidly as Eriol managed to push Spinel onto the nearby sofa before detaching the lady's arms around his neck. "That is the real Tomoyo!" Spinel then declared as he pointed towards the feline creature still settled on Eriol's arm.

"I can explain!" Tomoyo suddenly spoke in guilt as she was being stared accusingly by Spinel and feeling very strange that she was looking at her real human body.

Eriol chuckled. "Spinel."

"What?" They both answered, but then Tomoyo quickly closed her mouth.

"I am the real Spinel!" Spinel argued. "Master, do you remember the explosion that night in Tomoeda High? That very night I had suddenly swapped bodies with the real Tomoyo Daidoujii. I don't know how that happened, but up until that day the real Tomoyo had been living inside by body! She has been fooling and tricking you all this time!"

Eriol slowly placed Tomoyo next to Spinel on the sofa. By now she was feeling very wretched and guilty that she couldn't even bring herself to gaze up at him. She was afraid that everything was ruined and that Eriol might possibly hate her for keeping up this farce. It seemed that the Hawaii trip was cut a few days shorter than the intended date and Tomoyo had ran out of time to truly confess the truth to Eriol. What hurt more was that her time with him was coming to an end, but if it had to end Tomoyo was determined to explain herself right now.

Tomoyo suddenly felt a strong gust of wind. She then realized what was happening as her eyes darted up and saw Eriol holding his staff. He closed his eyes and began chanting some unknown words and Tomoyo felt her heart squeeze. Once he was finished she would have to return home. The Clow crest appeared beneath them and it started to glow brightly, blinding them, as Tomoyo was forced to close her eyes. She felt a strong force pull her soul out of her body and in less than a minute she could feel that the transition was over. The Clow crest was gone and the gust died down.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and she felt her human hands touch her porcelain face and found that it was wet. She was crying and she knew why. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly wiped her amethyst eyes before looking at her reflection on the window and confirming that she was truly in her human body. Tomoyo was not entirely sure she was relieved that her body was no longer a feline creature. It was a bitter sweet moment, and she could see the sadness and anguish etched on her face. Her eyes then fell upon the second figure on the reflection and knew she had to confront him. Tomoyo stood up and faced Eriol.

"I can explain." She started as her eyes looked upon him and found Eriol looking back expressionless.

Startled that he showed no emotions, Tomoyo was beginning to feel scared that he was already indifferent towards what happened between them. She didn't want him to forget the memories they created together. It might not have meant anything special to Eriol, but it was significant for her. Her time together with Eriol and Nakuru was very special for her even though they lived together for a short period of time. For the first time, she was wanting something and someone very badly. Tears erupted once again.

"I'm sorry. This is silly." Tomoyo tried to explain as she wiped her tears from her eyes, but they seemed to never end. She tried to smile as she continued. "I didn't want to trick you or Nakuru. I didn't want to go this far without letting you know the truth. I never meant to cause any harm pretending to be Spinel. I learned so much about you Eriol. I actually love being here in this house. I love being part of your family. I love our memories together."

Eriol still stood there unchanged, as he watched Tomoyo silently, while she stood there very vulnerable. Her lips trembled as her tears still flowed.

"I especially love you." Tomoyo finally confessed.

"I never asked for an explanation." Eriol finally spoke.

Tomoyo watched as he strode towards her and cupped her face with his hands. He then pressed his lips against hers. She shivered and stared in disbelief, as Tomoyo watched a smile spread across his face widely. His azure eyes glowed differently from before as he kissed her again, sending little electricities all over her body.

"Forgive me Tomoyo, I might have been the one playing tricks on you." Eriol explained as he brought her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

Tomoyo rested her head on his chest and heard, to her surprise, his heart beating fast. That brought a smile to her face as she shivered to hear his voice against her ear while he continued speaking.

"The explosion that occurred that night was unexpected. My intentions and plan was to attract Syaoran and capture him in order for Sakura to rescue him. You came into the wrong room at the wrong time."

"You knew I was Spinel?" Tomoyo asked as she pushed slightly away to gaze up at him.

Eriol felt guilty as he nodded his head. "I did."

"When?" Tomoyo asked. "When did you know?"

"When I picked Spinel up from the ground after the explosion. I felt your presence inside of Spinel's body." Eriol explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tomoyo then questioned.

"You never confessed you were not the real Spinel. I would have gladly switched you back if you had asked, but I found it unnecessary to trouble myself when you were trying so hard to keep the charade." Eriol grinned back, he then looked at her concerned. "Are you mad?"

Tomoyo smiled. "No." She truthfully answered. "There is no reason for me to be angry. It was an accident and I believe it was meant to be."

Eriol smiled back at her adoringly, making her surprised to see his raw emotions. She gasped as Eriol was willingly pouring out the truth through his azure pools, making Tomoyo blush and her heart pound violently. When have he felt this way? Why couldn't she see it before? Tomoyo unconsciously touched his face as her fingers traced the outline of his features, while her amethyst eyes were transfixed with his eyes. It was hard to deny what she saw, but Tomoyo voiced her question, even though the answer was already there.

"Are you in love with me?"

Eriol chuckled at her question." Yes." Tomoyo blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. "I loved you ever since the day I heard you sing."

"That long." Tomoyo realized very surprised. She then smiled and asked. "Does this mean I don't need to leave here?"

"If you wish not to." Eriol replied as he brought her closer to him, making her tears appear again.

"I want to be with you from now on." Tomoyo admitted as Eriol softly kissed her tears away.

"Anything you say." Eriol smiled before he closed the gap between them, catching her lips.

"Ahhhhh! So sweet!" Nakuru greeted them with her chirpy voice as she interrupted them.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at Nakuru who came dashing towards the couple and quickly hugged them into a tight embrace, disregarding that her hands were carrying numerous bags.

"This is the best day ever!" Nakuru rejoiced. "We got Spinel back and now we have Tomoyo as a new member of our group! Plus I have cakes and pies!" Her hands then presented the bags she carried, by the looks of it, Tomoyo knew Nakuru must have gone overboard.

Tomoyo then remembered about Spinel as her eyes found the feline creature sleeping on the sofa after the switch. She looked at Eriol who winked back at her, and she knew that Spinel hadn't woken up because it was Eriol's intention in providing them some private time alone together.

"You're cunning." Tomoyo teased as Eriol kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Look who's talking!" Nakuru accused, grinning at Tomoyo. "You were trying to pretend to be Spinel all this time, but you couldn't fool anyone!"

"You knew about it too?" Tomoyo asked in shock.

Nakuru laughed. "Of course! I knew the minute you called me Na-chan! Something was definitely wrong when you also didn't go hyper when eating sweets." Nakuru confessed.

"Hyper? Does anything weird happen to Spinel when he eats sweets?" Tomoyo questioned in wonder.

"You want to know?" Nakuru asked as she mischievously eyed Spinel and quickly went to grab him from the sofa.

Tomoyo watched as Spinel woke up to find himself being held by Nakuru. He then eyed the cake Nakuru had in her left hand. Alert, Spinel quickly bit her hand and freed himself from her grip. Nakuru cried and tried chasing him again, as both of them began to nosily fight each other. Tomoyo laughed at the comical scene before her. Her eyes then settled upon Eriol as she softly blushed and felt very joyful. He felt her gaze upon him and he looked back at her just in time to receive her kiss upon his lips. Tomoyo pulled back smiling.

Eriol boyishly smiled back at her. "Welcome to the family, my love."

_p.s._

It was the start of a new school semester and Tomoyo was looking forward in seeing her friends after their long summer break. She then started walking up the steps of the school building along with numerous students that were arriving. Tomoyo then noticed Sakura by the locker and she quickly made her way to greet her best friend.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she smiled to see her approaching. "How was Hawaii?"

Tomoyo grinned, "It was fun." She spoke knowing that if she told the truth about her real summer vacation Eriol's mission would be jeopardized. "What about your summer?" Tomoyo changed the subject.

"It was great!" Sakura replied back happily. "But I am glad to be back in school too. I missed seeing everyone."

Tomoyo smiled at her sweetness. "Yes. It seems like it was forever."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. I hope this semester will be fun."

Tomoyo then went ahead and opened her locker. She stretched out her right hand to grab her books from inside when her amethyst eyes fell upon the bracelet around her wrist. She smiled fondly. It was the same bracelet Nakuru had bought for Spinel's birthday and Spinel had decided to give it to Tomoyo, making an excuse that he hated to wear a necklace around his neck. The gold bracelet fit perfectly on her wrist and there was the sun pendant dangling on it with three additional pendants added. There was a heart given by Eriol, a butterfly given by Nakuru, and a small cat that she bought herself. Whenever she looked at it, Tomoyo would always remember about her time in the mansion with her new family. It made her smile every time.

"Good morning ladies." Eriol greeted as he appeared by their side.

"Morning Eriol!" Sakura greeted.

Tomoyo's eyes then gazed away from her wrist towards Eriol's charming face. She smiled back and couldn't help but to glow in happiness to see him there beside her. "Good morning." She greeted.

Unexpectedly, Eriol brought Tomoyo into his warm embrace and snuggled closely. Tomoyo fervently blushed, remembering that this was the same way he would have snuggled with her when she was still in a feline body. Tomoyo had found out to her great shock that Eriol never snuggled this closely to the real Spinel. They would occasionally hug and he would pet Spinel's head, but never to the extent he had shown towards Tomoyo when she was in Spinel's body. So in other words, Eriol was freely showing his affection towards Tomoyo when she had no clue about his true emotions and feelings back then.

"Eriol I am not Spinel anymore." Tomoyo whispered blushing, noticing that Sakura and the others students were now looking at them.

"You're right. You are not Spinel, you are even better." Eriol whispered back as his lips brushed against her already warm cheek.

Tomoyo managed to blush even more as she could hear her own heart pounding against her chest. Eriol chuckled, he liked teasing her, but he knew that Tomoyo loved when he showed her his affections without any hesitation.

"Don't tell me you are a couple!" Sakura gasped as she pointed towards them in great surprise.

Eriol slowly pulled away from Tomoyo and smiled nonchalantly. "Yes we are."

"Oh this is awesome!" Sakura cheered happily as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "I didn't know you liked each other."

"Well it was fate." Tomoyo replied back remembering the accidental explosion and how she had switched her body with Spinel.

"Tell me how it happened! How did it start?" Sakura curiously asked as she jumped up excited for her friend.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's giddiness. She herself didn't know how to reply to that. How would she explain to Sakura that she had fallen in love with Eriol during the summer when she was stuck in a feline body. There was no way Tomoyo could reveal the truth without having to explain to Sakura that Eriol was really a powerful mage and the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Wouldn't Eriol's mission be ruined? Tomoyo looked up towards Eriol, whose eyes were amusedly looking back at her.

"Well, I leave this part to Eriol." Tomoyo suddenly replied.

Eriol smiled as he stepped forward. "I will gladly explain."

Tomoyo watched him carefully hoping that he had some sort of explanation that wouldn't sound too unrealistic. Sakura gave her attention to Eriol, who had by now gotten the attention of the other students that were gathering around him closely to hear the story.

"It all started when I had stayed after school on a Wednesday evening. Distracted with my own inner thoughts, I ended walking to the east side of the school building. I was trying to figure my way around the area, when I happened to hear this beautiful voice singing. Enchanted and curious, I followed the voice and found myself standing in front of the music room. It was there that I saw her practicing singing." Eriol spoke as his azure eyes gazed at Tomoyo adoringly.

Tomoyo blushed, but what made her heart skip a beat wasn't the way he looked at her right at that moment, it was that fact that his story was close to the truth. Eriol then slowly gazed back to the crowd and addressed them once again.

"Tomoyo was very dedicated to her practice. She had never skipped or failed to appear in the music room. All I could do was stand outside the music room and listen to her sing. Her voice was soothing, calming, it touched something deep inside of me. I knew I had fallen in love." Eriol admitted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gushed the girls in the crowd as they listened carefully and pressed closer to hear him better.

Eriol continued. "I wanted to be some help to Tomoyo but I didn't want to intrude in her training, so I left her notes and occasionally a drink and a snack. I continued to come for about 2 more weeks and soon after, not being able to contain my emotions any longer, I confessed and she agreed."

Everyone cheered and applauded, especially the girls, who were now looking at Eriol in different eyes. The school bell suddenly rang loudly, startling the students as they realized that classes had started. Quickly they dispersed and ran down the corridor to their classroom, hoping that the teacher would forgive them for their tardiness. Eriol was about to head to his class when he felt Tomoyo's hand hold his wrist and keep him from going. He looked back at her and saw her blushing. He smiled and brought her into his arms.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in realization after hearing his story. "It was you who left me encouraging notes and all those gifts. I thought they were from Sakura or from my other friends. All this time you were watching over me. Thank you. They meant a lot."

Eriol gently lifted her chin up with his finger as he kissed her lips briefly. "It was the least I could do."

Eriol leaned his forehead against hers as she looked in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He grinned, "Believe me, I would if I could. I happened to be in the east side of the building planning for my mission and I found you." Eriol spoke as he brought her closer. "I couldn't confess because you happened to be Sakura's best friend and if you knew about my true identity, you would have warned Sakura. I couldn't take that risk."

Tomoyo now understood the reason as her hands cupped his face. "So this was really fate." Tomoyo whispered as she gently stroke his cheeks.

Eriol smiled as his eyes glowed and she blushed. "Yes. I think it is my dear."

Tomoyo smiled beautifully at him. He watched her carefully as his heart pounded violently with the same rhythm he heard coming from Tomoyo's heart. His lips then leaned forward, slowly to close the gap between them.

"Hey you two!" Called a teacher as he spotted the two students. "School has started! You better hurry up to your classroom before I give you both detentions!"

Eriol nonchalantly waved his hand and suddenly time stopped for them. Tomoyo watched in amazement as the teacher was still in his movement and looked like a comical statue.

"Where were we now?" Eriol asked, as he gently pushed her face back towards him.

Tomoyo softly laughed before leaning forward and kissing him gently, while her arms circled around his neck and brought him closer to deepen the kiss.

**_THE END_**

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
